Dark Charm
by Idle-Daydreamer
Summary: What if you discovered the other half of your soul held the power to unbind the lifebond between you? What if the other half of your soul had a power unknown and unseen? What if she was a witch from a long and ancient line? Charmedxover.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Charm**

_Chapter One_

**Something Wiccan this way comes**

* * *

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell, you get down these stairs right now!"

The teenager cringed at the usage of her full name but did not answer her mothers call as she gingerly shut her bedroom door collapsing on top of her bed. She was in for it this time, using magic for personal gain always had consequences but now said consequences included causing a minor fire in the kitchen and blowing up a specially ordered christening cake. A cake her mother had spent the best part of the day decorating to perfection only to see the pink icing roses sprayed across the kitchen with cake mixture stuck to the doors and handles of everything in sight.

Prudence Melinda or Melinda Halliwell was apparently normal for her age. She was rapidly approaching her eighteenth birthday and in her final year at senior high school. She lived with her mother a well known chief owning her own restaurant and club, her father an established headmaster and her older brothers had moved out of their Victorian home. However one thing tainted this seemingly normal family - Melinda Halliwell was a witch.

Not in the black hat and broomstick sense but she was undoubtedly a witch from a long line of witches dating back all the way to the times of Salem and colonialism. In fact she was named after the founding witch of their line who had burned at the stake delivering a prophecy concerning her mother and her Aunts. And that was fine - she'd had her entire life to adapt to being magical, to having a cupid for an uncle, to having random creatures from hell popping up in her life, to knowing her father used to be an angel. When all you know is the supernatural it doesn't seem so unusual however there were times…

And now was most definitely one of them. She should have known she'd screw it up, creating spells was a tedious business but magic for personal gain? A big huge no-no, the first rule you learn because there are always repercussions even if said spell was only a simple banishing spell as she tried to banish the last of her ex-boyfriends stuff into oblivion. She should have just blown it up - would have been much easier and less messy however she'd been experimenting and had just wanted to test the waters a little. The spell had worked only the damned repercussions had been banishing her mothers precious Christening cake in the process.

"Don't make me come up there missy!" Came the loud thoroughly peeved voice of Piper Halliwell.

"Shut up!" Snapped Melinda rubbing the temples of her forehead wishing with all her heart that the ability to freeze would work on her mother however it wouldn't. Her mother was an extraordinarily powerful witch - one of the legendary 'Charmed Ones' and the title was enough send most demons packing for the hills. Piper Halliwell had the power to freeze molecules essentially causing a person to 'freeze' in their tracks or to stop time around her and also cause molecules to combust blowing them up. This power had only strengthened over the years - to the point where she could slow down and fast forward molecules at her own leisure.

"_I won't say I told you so…"_

"_Get lost Destiny!" _Melinda responded irritably towards her older cousin. Destiny Halliwell was the daughter of her Auntie Phoebe Halliwell. Phoebe had the power of empathy, precognition, levitation and the ability to send electrical currents around a body internally frying it through physical contact while her husband Coop was a cupid. Destiny was a telepath and a highly irritating one at that. Melinda felt her head throb as she glanced around her room for an exit or escape. Jumping out the window had it's merits but in the end there could only be one solution.

Closing her eyes she felt her body dissolve and her bedroom vanish before her eyes in a sea of white orbs as she floated from her room. A temporary solution - her mom might not be able to orb but her brothers sure as hell could and wouldn't waste anytime in tracking her down if she went away for too long. When she opened her eyes she staggered feeling her body solidify almost crashing to the floor as a pair of awaiting arms caught her.

"That's your great escape? Jeez Mel, you know now she'll just be even more pissed," Destiny said straightening her up. Melinda chose not to reply as pinpricks of light clouded her vision until the bedroom of her older cousin came in a sudden sharp flare of vision. Destiny was nineteen and had moved out of her parent's house almost a year ago to her own apartment so she could study art at college. Her long chestnut hair was left loose and curly while large brown eyes eyed Melinda playfully.

"Just for an hour," Melinda excused, "At least until she cools it off a little."

"Or stocks her anger up for later," Trilled Destiny dancing deftly over the assortment of junk covering her bedroom floor. The entire room was enough to give a person a migraine with the clashes of bright vivacious colours looking almost like an old vividly painted tie-dye shirt with whirls of canary yellow, ruby scarlet, forest green, shocking pink and sunny orange colliding into one another. Laundry covered the floor and the baby pink princess bed was unmade while random trinkets spewed over the dressing table.

"Thanks, you really know how to raise my spirits," Melinda said sarcastically taking a seat on the bed glancing over at the new collage on the wall portraying all of their family. She had a big family - it was a very positive aspect in her life otherwise she might have cracked up and gone insane by now. Cousins became as close as siblings, and she had a lot of cousins along with her two older brothers Wyatt and Chris. There was Destiny's younger sisters Faith and Hope - Her Auntie Phoebe seemed to love names connected to emotions - and then there were her Auntie Paige's children Henry, and the twins Pandora and Penelope. Finally not to leave out the close friends of the family her other "Auntie" Billie's children Nicolas and Trinity.

"I'm sorry honey, here you go. Have a bracelet, I made it last night. See the blue symbolises loyalty, the indigo your spirituality, the rose optimism and the green hope. Good huh? I finished it last night," Destiny said proudly handing Melinda the weaved yet beautiful bracelet. Melinda smiled - some people often mistook Destiny for being air headed and sometimes plain stupid but there was something endearing about her child-like qualities. The free born artist seemed to exist in her own little world of colours and spirituality although she was very emotionally intuitive.

"Thanks," Melinda said with a soft grin as Destiny hugged her from behind.

"It'll get better honey! It always does and then you'll be able to find your way again!" Destiny cheered enthusiastically.

"Here's hoping," Melinda murmured brushing some of her ebony hair from out of her face. Personally she was beginning to think that cupids should be shot down and burned at the stake - not that she blamed her Uncle or Destiny but she was starting to get tired of love. Not that she'd ever experienced it but having somebody love you when you don't necessarily feel the same way is just awkward, guilt-wrenching and stressful especially if you happen to still care about them as a friend. She could do without relationships for a very long time.

"Melinda! Message from Aunt, she wants you back like now!"

In a flare of white shining lights Pandora descended into the bedroom. Pandora was the younger twin of Penelope by about seven minutes and was fifteen years old with chocolate coloured brown hair and blue eyes. She gazed around her cousin's apartment with vague interest before narrowing in on Melinda who cringed. Obviously her Mom had went for the nearest available witch that could orb and was not going to 'cool down' any time soon.

"Buzz off Pan," Melinda said grumpily. Pandora frowned folding her arms and pointing out her chin trying to mimic her mother. She despised being nicknamed 'Pan' and was probably trying to assert her authority on such an obviously important mission of convincing her older cousin to return home.

"No! Auntie Piper says your to come home now or she's gonna get really angry!" Pandora warned determinedly.

"What else is new?" Melinda shrugged gaining some small sense of satisfaction out of winding her little cousin up. Pandora was too easy, she always wanted to prove she was grown-up and 'unique' from her identical twin sister - right now her little cousin represented her mother and was actually taking sides. All was fair in love and war and right now she was the Devil's advocate.

"If you don't come with me then I'll make you!" Threatened Pandora haughtily. Melinda's eyes snapped at the challenge almost daring Pandora to try. She could do with a good old practice session to relieve her of some her internal frustrations however she was not granted this courtesy when Destiny abruptly hauled in her breath stumbling over onto the floor, her breathing was ragged and uneven and her eyes rolled unseeing. In an instant Pandora was on the floor next to her older cousin, Melinda felt her heart jump in her throat as her stomach lurched.

"D-Des?" Melinda stammered sinking next to Destiny. Her eyes flew open and her brown eyes widened before her breathing slowly began to flow. She stumbled upright with her bottom lip wavering - another bad sign. Premonition was a new power of Destiny's and it wasn't one she enjoyed experiencing as she felt the overwhelming burden of personal responsibility for those she witnessed. Judging by the anguish written on her face it wasn't good.

"Two women, demon, street, blood…I think it's a vampire, we need to go," Destiny gasped trying to haul herself to her feet urgently. Melinda restrained her well aware how Destiny had a habit of rushing in without thinking straight following her impulses rather than logic. Pandora sat nervously on the end of the bed looking troubled as she bit her bottom lip all signs of derogation gone.

"A vampire?" Melinda repeated not unfamiliar with the phrase although now she felt like vomiting when pronouncing it.

"Uh huh, fangs, innocent victim, lots of blood. We need to get going now!" Destiny said swatting away Melinda's hand as she stood to her feet her face pale as though the blood had drained from her face. Melinda opened her mouth to protest - kill a vampire and you anger the queen, shouldn't they tell someone? However even in her scruffy pink jeans and loose tee-shirt displaying Donald Duck Destiny seemed to suddenly command the situation, "It was sunset in my vision…"

Melinda turned and looked helplessly out the window watching the last ruby talons of the sunset spread across the sky. They had minutes…damn! Growling under her breath she heaved herself upright delivering a firm glare to Pandora, "Go home Pan, I mean it!" Pandora folded her arms; the teenager looked shaky but the sudden reprimand and suggestion of her being inferior set her off again. Before Melinda could follow up her demand she felt Destiny grip her forearm impatiently.

Teleporting Destiny's way always made her feel strange and uncomfortable. The floods and rushes, the sudden lurches left her feeling queasy unlike the smooth motions of orbing which sent floods of warmth and comfort throughout her body raising her spirits. When they arrived and the shrouds of pink faded from her vision she staggered against a grimy street wall. The dank sweet smell of decay and the stench of alcohol made her shiver while the pounding rhythm of the music blaring out of the nearby nightclub made her head reel as she tried to inhale some air. She blinked as a flare of vivid blue light composed in front of her to reveal Pandora looking very small, very scared but very stubborn.

"I told you to go home!" Melinda snapped feeling panicky.

"Get in here!" Hissed Destiny unusually angry as she dragged her two squabbling relatives and pushed them in the back entrance to the nightclub before they could protest. The corridor was empty but the music was deafening as it poured out of a nearby room. The grimy red painted walls and tattered carpet spelled out the exact sort of place this club was - worlds away from her mothers stylish P3. Feeling her heart drum against her chest and bile rise in her throat her temper flared.

"What now?" Melinda demanded glaring daggers at Pandora who admittedly looked sheepish while Destiny shot hurried looks out of the round circular windows on the double doors.

"Wait…it'll come, then we just have to intercept," Whispered Destiny breathlessly brushing some of her curls away from her eyes which gazed desperately out of the window before a breath hitched in her throat, "The innocents…here they come…it'll come…keep quiet!" Melinda couldn't even see who the said innocents were let alone if anyone was coming. Holding her breath she felt like screaming just to end the tension, she hated waiting, it was like awaiting the executioners axe and her stomach felt like it was trying to digest itself.

Then it came.

She didn't even have to ask when it arrived. She could feel it, clutching at her like a bad scent making her skin crawl and her stomach rolled. Destiny trembled before swallowing and nodding at Melinda. _"In five seconds orb in front of it and I'll take the behind!" _Melinda nodded trembling as she geared herself up for this. Just orb, explode and orb. Don't think too much, don't hesitate and don't give it time to play mind games. No matter how she repeated the inner mantra she still felt like yelling for one of her brothers or her mom for help. Seventeen and terrified of the demons from hell - what normal girl had these sort of worries? The sort of fear of if this would finally be the one to get you - the one to finally end your winning score.

Pushing the fears aside she felt her body transpire before she could think and run. When it solidified she was standing in the alley in clear view of the creature. She felt her breath hitched as she watched it move…tall, lean with long silky black hair and a strong jaw. The two women - partygoers dressed in skirts and tiny tops and messy hair with smeared make-up were just turning the corner down the alley. Smouldering dark eyes captivated her even though they were widened in surprise. Melinda stood paralysed unable to breath or think…attack…she had to attack…

"Melinda! Get down!"

Melinda's neck whipped at the sound of Destiny's voice and she felt her heart give a painful wrench as a ceremonial dagger flew from the hands of her cousin. Instinctively she cringed at the oncoming weapon flying deftly towards its target who didn't even seem to notice as his dark eyes lingered into her blue ones. Before she could react she winced feeling white orbs cover her body as she vanished from sight. The image of blood splattering out his chest haunted her until finally she reappeared beside Destiny feeling her legs buck.

He was gone…

Suddenly the seventeen year old froze as a soft melodic voice whispered in her ear, hot breath climbed sensually down her throat and a warm hand gripped her wrist sending her heart rate soaring.

"_What are you ma petite?"_

* * *

**Charmed for those of you who don't know was a popular TV programme a few years back centred around the 'Charmed Ones' or three witches Prue, Piper and Phoebe as they discovered their powers and battled demons. After season 3 Prue the eldest sister died and they discovered they had a younger sister Paige. The 'Charmed Ones' are especially powerful and come from a long line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren who had a premonition of the 'three most powerful witches' upon being burned at the stake back in the salem days. Anyhow Piper married her whitelighter (sort of like an angel) Leo and had two sons Wyatt and Chris although once the series ended it was remarked she did have a daughter Melinda. Likewise after many disasterous relationships in the last season Phoebe married a cupid (not as cheesy as it sounds). Paige is the illegitamate daughter of their witch mother and her whitelighter Sam making Paige part whitelighter part witch. Billie appeared in the last season as a young protigee they were training up. **

**Also they have a Book of Shadows up in their attic which is like a big diary of demons written by their predecessors as they fought various forms of evil. Vampires have appeared in Charmed but they are ruled by a Queen.**

**Anyway this was playing around in my head. Probably won't be a very long fiction - maybe 15 chapters. Anyway Melinda has quite few powers - Telekinesis, orbing (glowing verison of teleporting) and a whole lot more.**

**Next chapter...**

A whole lot of demons appear and Melinda is forced to decide whether this Carpathian is an ally or an enemy. Chapter mostly from Carpathian POV.

**Daydreamer!x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Charm**

_Chapter Two_

**Fight and Flight**

* * *

André Camilleri stalked the streets of San Francisco restlessly weaving and twisting in and out of deserted alleys and crowded streets feeling agitation stir within the bleakness and barren soul that now resided in his being. Prowling the city gave him little satisfaction, inhaling the perfumes of smoke, drugs and sweat hardly appealed to his depthless appetite while the sounds of many flutter feeble heartbeats drummed in his ears and enticed him closer begging him to appease his darkness and give into intoxication.

The desires were increasing of late and he was finding it ever harder to resist. The days seemed to fade into each other until he drew no distinction between months and years, the end was drawing near and he could feel it creeping upon him. Perhaps this was what had drawn him to San Francisco initially since admittedly the city held no real attraction to him, Aidan Savage resided permanently here and other ancients visited frequently. When he turned he was sure that Aidan and a few others would eventually succeed in slaying him and then that would be it.

"_In five seconds orb in front of it and I'll take the behind!"_

The female voice drifted unconsciously into his mind causing him to pause in his traces. The sound itself did not spark any emotion or empathy for the panic it was clearly displaying but the fact that it had entered his head unbidden was worthy to halter for. Barley a moment later he felt the dark energy build up like an infection spreading throughout the city calling to him, a noxious parasite contaminating the area, the oily stench and foul fragrance of rotting decay and the lingering perfume of the dead. A vampire…and this woman in his mind clearly intended to challenge it - how foolish. Did such a stupid individual even deserve to live?

His blood burned though, the taste of battle, the small ecstasy of victory reached out like a sirens call which he found himself instinctively answering. Shimmering into mist he floated through the grubby under streets in San Francisco's red light district. The sun was barely setting yet already prostitutes and addicts walked openly into sleazy bars and grotty clubs, the sights disgusted him as he solidified in the middle of a narrow street behind a rowdy night bar. It was deserted but he could feel the dark creature pulling closer, it would arrive soon and then it could give André the temporary satisfaction of killing it and ending it's miserable existence.

Abruptly thought the dark smoky air around him seemed to lighten! A strange aura filled the alley and illuminated it in a swarm of pale blue light bathing him in a temporary glow before they formed into a small figure. Instantly he was impaled as a mirage of colours assaulted him brutally, the grimy brown stones of the alley, the inky lilac tones of the sky, the redness of the door leading into the club. His stomach rolled and clenched as agony shot up his body inflaming him. The moment seemed last an eternity; his body felt as though it was being ripped apart in glorifying torture which seemed to heat and send warmth through him as his dark onyx eyes met those wide astonished blue ones before him.

André felt his chest constrict with harsh breathes going ragged in his throat. An overwhelming thirst consumed him, every inch of him stiffened with hot furious desire as his eyes roamed her. She was surprisingly young, her pale ivory skin was bloodless in fear while her face was oval shaped with a strong aristocratic jaw line while her blue eyes shone like sapphires. Ebony hair hung down her back in a loose plait while her figure was curvy and voluptuous although she was admittedly small in height dressed in a black tee-shirt with a lighter green blouse while her lower half was clad in blue jeans and black boots. He could hear the beat of her heart - a miraculous miracle like the fast beating wings of a butterfly.

"Melinda! Get down!"

The desperate voice cleared through his trance of fascination. He had been so engrossed in examining every single aspect of his life mate that he remained ignorant that anything else could exist. A light of recognition flamed in her eyes and her neck cracked as she glanced behind him where the other female stood before she shimmered away in a whirl of blue lights. Something whizzed through the air behind him but he smirked feeling amusement as he disappeared as well as a burning curiosity. When he reappeared behind his life mate he noticed how an ornate knife had fallen to ground exactly where he had previously been standing.

He reached out gripping her arm tightly feeling the soft skin bend to his will. He could feel her heart pound unsteadily as he dipped his head closer to her neck hovering over her inviting pulse, he spoke a low compulsive hypnotic whisper, "What are you _ma petite_?" There was no answer, only a terrified inhalation of breath before something dropped to the ground behind him. He barely noticed but it certainly diverted her attention as he felt a new chord of fear being struck inside her as she attempted to fruitlessly throw off his grip.

"Des! Get off me you creep!" She snarled until André released her not willing to distress her further. Upon letting her go she dashed behind him and he turned around feeling a flare of self-loathing. He had barely paid any attention to the other woman who lay crumpled writhing in agony clutching her head. She bore a certain resemblance to his life mate with long chestnut hair curling around her face and shoulders while she wore bright vivid pink clothing although her facial features were contorted in pain. They were kin - relatives and family and he'd neglected to pay her the proper respect. His life mate crouched over her protectively and he could hear her calling to this woman in his mind.

"_Destiny! Come on…get up…it's getting closer, and this guy won't freeze!" _

"_I mean no harm, forgive my disrespect," _André communed however Melinda paid him no heed as she continued her ministrations. Andre felt a sudden chill descend upon his body - the vampire! He turned feeling rage seethe through him at the creature hell bent on killing those innocent, the vile monster that the world needed purging off. It appeared in a cloud of thick dark mist before it presented itself - young. How come they were getting younger and younger? This one was barely two centuries; it couldn't be much more or André would have recognised it.

"How nice, you brought me my dinner hunter!" It spat. It's long sleek shiny coco hair was restrained in a leather bound while it dressed impeccably in a tailored suit with flaming ruby eyes and smooth olive skin masking it's true appearance. André cursed inwardly - not only did he have a life mate to protect but three other innocents including those two woman who were cowering at the end of the alley. However he hesitated when he realised something after several internal seconds of speculating his situation - the vampire hadn't moved.

André frowned - not one muscle had moved on the vampire. He remained stoic as those paused like one of those human films paralysed to the spot his mouth semi-open, his menacing red eyes frozen blankly towards André unseeingly. Behind him Melinda stirred standing up moving in front of André with a nervous look on her face but no surprise as she waved her hand in a small gesture. The Carpathian watched in a mixture of awe and shock as the Vampire flickered slowly back to life although his eyes rolled and a high pitched screech was pulled from his body before his frame slowly combusted and was blown apart with a small quake that reverberated down the street as the atoms of his existence were sprayed into dust effortlessly.

"Works on him," Melinda muttered aggregately before her expression cowered into a queasy look of fear, "Oh crap…just great, just what I need is more freakin' hell demons!" André hadn't the faintest idea about what she was speaking but could only stare in dumb shock at the dust that had once been a vampire exploded before his eyes by the power of one girl. The Carpathian quickly recovered though as a foul stench like decaying waste filled the street and a low snarl sounded as something solidified from nothing into something.

In all his ten centuries he had never seen anything resembling this.

The creatures body seemed a hybrid of different beings, thick scaly green skin framed by elongated muscles and flaring amber eyes slit like a cats made the monster look like an enormous reptile however it's fingers ended in sharp talons and it let out a low hiss revealing very sharp pointed yellowing fangs which it bared furiously at Melinda and the fallen Destiny. Instinctively André pushed himself in front of his life mate as several similar demons materialised behind it.

"Pandora!" Screamed Melinda suddenly in pure terror as a flare of blue lights bathed the street in a revered glow subsiding to reveal a young teenage girl with dark shoulder length hair and wide icy blue eyes petrified as she drew the attention of the monsters solely on her. André moved forwards to act however his astounding life mate seemed to get there first shimmering away before reappearing beside her kin. Her hand flicked out and the fallen dagger promptly impaled one of the demons in the neck causing to give a whining squeal before it dissolved into dust.

"I told you to go home!" His life mate yelled waving her hand as the monster froze in mid step as she rounded on her kin, "Go home! Pan, for spirits sake just go!" André could tell her rage was mostly directed at her exasperation at her relative being in such danger. Pandora was shaking slightly but shook her head determinedly; Melinda glowered before turning around and glaring at the nearest of the demons - with a wave of her hand he exploded into dust like the vampire had done sending small rumbles through the ground as the others whirled into motion.

André barely had time to place himself between his life mate and the foremost creature as it lunged lustily towards her. The Carpathian grabbed the hideous reptile by the neck and growled threateningly towards it before he flung it like a rag doll watching as it slammed into the opposite wall before crumbling to the ground. Pandora shrieked and Melinda placed herself squarely in front of her cousin pushing out her hand flinging another one backwards before it twisted in midair imploding into pieces of green flesh showering the alley in acidic blood. In another swift motion she curved her hand into a fist and the third staggered to the ground suffocating as she starved it of oxygen.

Summoning a bolt of white lightening André ended the creatures misery dissolving it into a pile of ash. Melinda let out a low shout as she took a few trembling steps backwards away from him although her eyes remained on her unconscious kin Destiny who lay motionless in front of the two frozen women. The chaos seemed to be lifted as the other monsters let out cries of fury as they vanished into the air leaving behind the remains of their dead comrades. The air reeked of terror and despair, there was a shimmer of light as Pandora vanished leaving Melinda on her own who remained rooted to the spot staring breathlessly at André before she regained her senses and darted towards Destiny.

The Carpathian barely had time think but now she was there. Nothing else seemed to matter, not even the fact that she was something more than human. He moved silently behind her unnoticed as she gently tried to shake her relative into consciousness. André gently crouched low to the ground smouldering with possessive need - Destiny was deeply unconscious as he placed the need for sleep deep within her pushing past her surprisingly strong barriers to spare her from the pain that was crippling her body.

Pressing himself against her back he felt her breath hitch in her throat. Lowering his mouth he swept her long raven locks aside gently with the soft pads of his fingers feeling her tremble to his will. His breath caressed her throat as she went still beneath him like a hare frozen in the headlights unable to run or move in the wake of the emotions gripping her. Hunger beat at him, the ferocious need to claim her controlled him as he felt his incisor lengthen lowering his mouth hovering over her pulse feeling the blood beat inside her. The smell, the fragrance of sweet perfume and incense as he bite deeply into her losing himself.

And yet for the first time finding himself too.

* * *

**Next time - Melinda awakens to find herself and her cousin in a very strange house with very unusual not so human people. What to do? Threaten to blow their heads off of course! I'll just give the age of the charmed one's children and Billies starting in order of oldest first - Wyatt Halliwell 22, Chris Halliwell 21, Destiny Halliwell 19, Henry Jr 18, Melinda Halliwell 17, Faith Halliwell 16, Penelope and Pandora 15, Nicolas Jenkins 12, Hope Halliwell 10 and Trinity Jenkins 9.**

**Thank you for the reviews - Keep em coming!x**

**Daydreamer!x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Charm**

_Chapter Three_

**Underlining Threat**

* * *

Drums.

Melinda's nose twitched instinctively as she listening to the rhythm pound in her ears. Restless and relentless it drummed as the world slowly slid into focus, she the blood began to rush in her head while pins and needles crept up her legs. The sweet scents of perfume and cinnamon washed over her and she flexed her arms just to check she was able to move, not bound and gagged as she had predicted full of dread. Relief poured through her, she was not bound and she was laying on a soft mattress, slowly she blinked an eyelid.

There was a cream ceiling above her head. Feeling quite confident she was alone she sat up feeling her muscles ache and the doldrums in her ears combust as they melted into the fast pound of her heart. She stared around the small yet elegantly decorated room. The walls were a soft creamy colour while a large oak wardrobe stood in the corner. Rolling off the bed she realised with some surprise that she'd been laying a on the largest bed she'd ever seen - a king sized double bed with canopies and curtains and royal blue silken covers.

"Okay…that's just freakin' weird!" Melinda muttered feeling terror seep through her. Whatever had her obviously wasn't going to kill her yet - what was that lesson at Magic School? On enemy territory be quiet, move softly and get out swiftly. Squinting she concentrated feeling her body fade in a haze of blue lights, if she could orb home for back up then she'd be doing well. Just as she felt the room and scenery drift she suddenly collided with a brutal barrier; the air was knocked from her lungs as she collapsed back onto the bed attempting to gain breath, "Oh come on! For cryin' out loud!"

Picking herself up again she felt panic flood through her at this newest predicament. It must be a powerful barrier to prevent her from orbing out - so now what was the plan? She was trapped…caged…glancing around the room she shuddered at the sensuality spelled In those blue silky sheet remembering those smouldering dark eyes and the hot breath climbing her throat. What was her? Some sort of seducer? The last thing she needed. And now she was trapped and bound like a prisoner to his will…feeling a lump rise in her throat she stood in front of the mirror taking in her messy appearance in contrast to the serene bedroom.

"_Let the object of objection_

_Become but a dream_

_As I cause the seen to be unseen." _

An invisibility spell was the best thing she could come up with. It felt almost like cold water was dripping down her skin as she watched with some small astonishment as her body grew more and more transparent until she stood in front of the mirror vanished from sight with no reflection. "Alright this had better not count as personal gain!" No; the last thing she needed was for some sort of repercussion, this was a rescue mission, a need for escape. How else could she serve the Greater Good if she got bled dry by nymphomaniac vampires?

Attempting to sneak quietly she nudged the door open gently as she slipped into the hall. Being hidden from sight did not make her hidden from sound. The dim hallways was lit with soft orange lights to illuminate the beige walls and unfortunately creaky wooden floors. Moving as quickly as possible she cringed internally at each deafening creak and subtle groan. How was she to find Destiny? Approaching a stair case she glanced down at the puddles of yellow light - leaning over the banister she could see figures moving to and thro beneath her.

Descending down the stairs she felt her stomach churn as she tried to move lightly on the balls of her feet. Unlike some of her cousin's she knew only the basics of martial arts preferring to rely on her powers rather than her clumsiness. If she attempted a karate death chop she'd probably only succeed in blinding the warlock temporarily as she fell on the floor to her rear. Her throat felt unpleasantly dry as she mounted the bottom step having to constantly remind herself she was invisible - she felt exposed and naked in front of so many people attempting to sneak them by.

Admittedly she could admire the architecture of the room - the high beamed ceilings made the space feel open and light while the ornate fireplace with flames crackling merrily created a warm cosy ambience mirrored by the intricate stained glass windows allowing cool drops of moonlight to shimmer through the room. Melinda felt her breath hitch as she caught a glance of Destiny laying on one of the soft burgundy sofa's looking pale and sickly as her forehead gleamed with a fresh layer of sweat. Nervously her eyes peeled the room looking at each figure.

A couple with long blond hair like golden wheat stood out from the rest of the dark haired company. The man had the strangest yellow eyes like orbs of intelligent amber while his hair was held in place by a leather thong, the woman equally as lovely was willowy with ivory skin and round blue eyes. Next to them sat another woman with cascading cobalt inky hair and flawless milky skin while standing upright was a handsome man with rich chocolate coloured tresses and keen warm dark eyes. Finally leaning over Destiny was a powerfully built man with harsh aristocratic features and stern steel eyes.

"_Des…Des can you hear me? Don't move a muscle!" _Melinda called out. Telepathy was not something she was gifted with but Destiny would surely hear her internal cry. The seemingly unconscious figure remained immobile however a comforting aura seeped into Melinda while a petrified voice answered her call.

"_Mel? Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened, my head felt like it was gonna burst…too many emotions! It's all sore…I can't think…people were murmuring…Melinda get out! You have to go! Go and get my Mom or Auntie Piper or Paige! Where's Pandora?" _Destiny sounded alarmed and distressed yet she somehow managed to maintain the façade of being fast asleep. Melinda edged around the room trying to get closer to her cousin without alerting anyone to her presence.

"_She got home, I can't orb Des! I tried but they've got some sort of barrier up. Chris! Wyatt! Auntie Paige…somebody!" _Melinda voice out her call as a furious despaired yell. Usually it took a matter of seconds for them to answer by orbing into the room in a flurry of lights but nothing happened. There were no lights, she felt like heaving feeling the loneliness grip her with icy talons wrenching her guts. Nobody was coming to help, nobody could.

"_Sorry sweetie but if we're not getting out I don't think they can get in," _Destiny murmured softly in her mind attempting some humour, _"Don't worry, we can do this…just need to kick some serious vampire butt. Tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it." _Melinda glanced furtively at each of the vampires taking in their height and strength. This could be quite easy; there were only five and vampires died with flames like the one earlier. Although they must be upper level since they didn't freeze she tried not to let it phase her too much, there was more than one way to skin a cat. Slipping past the sofa she moved timidly up to the dark one leaning over and examining Destiny.

"_Stay still, I'm gonna go for the one nearest to you. Once I kill him we can double team the others okay?" _Melinda suggested meekly feeling like an understudy suddenly thrust into the limelight. Inhaling deeply she focused her power on her arms until she felt them ripple with energy as goosebumps prickled her skin in the wave of a fluid heat building up until her fingertips sparked. Staring at the back of his head she coiled inside ready to spring as she flung out her arm.

Simultaneously two things occurred.

There was a blur of solid motion as something grabbed her arm as the wave crippling blue lightening missed its target and collided with the portrait on the wall reducing it to cinders. Melinda yelped out against the iron stronghold sending a static shock up her skin - whatever was touching her let go instantly as though burned as Melinda orbed in a flurry of lights placing herself between the vampires and her cousin as Destiny groaned making an bold effort to sit up as she gripped her head in anguish against the pains assaulting her mentally.

"Shit!" Melinda swore aloud in exasperation as she found herself facing six adversaries. From out of nowhere another had appeared, she felt her gut wrench irrevocably as she recognised him as the attractive one from earlier that evening with long waves of black hair and glittering onyx eyes staring transfixed at her. Ignoring the intensity of the gaze she glared trying to find another target - the male with brown hair. Slipping her will upon him she slowly began to crush his airways watching as he choked in front of her.

"Nobody move or I'll choke him!" Melinda threatened wildly as the one she had previously attempted to kill made motions towards her while the black haired lady gave out a pained sob as she dived towards the choking man. Feeling a grain of pity swell inside her she slowly released him before flinging him telekinetically against the back wall feeling a flicker of surprise as he landed with feline grace on his feet looking as though nothing had happened.

"Right. Move and I'll fry your insides!" Melinda demanded feeling a tad foolish as they eyed her calmly as she backed herself against the couch reaching out for Destiny who accepted her hand demurely as she shuddered, "Des, you okay?"

"Will everybody keep their damn emotions to themselves! I can't think straight!" Destiny shouted doubling over clutching her head cutting the blood circulation off in Melinda's hand. The vampire who she had tried to choke raised his hand in a gesture that meant peace.

"We mean you no harm, we were merely trying to help your cousin," He said softly, his voice was fluid and lulling and struck strange harmonics in Melinda's mind as she felt her arms grow heavy from their defensive stance and her resistance grow sluggishly warm under a foggy veil. "I am Mikhail, we are not what you call vampires," He reassured positively.

"Then what are you? Where am I?" Melinda maintained trying to fight the urge to drop her hands which she eventually did.

"You're in Romania, the Carpathian Mountain range to be exact," The brunette lady supplied gently stepping forwards next to Mikhail, "I'm Raven Dubrinsky. These are our friends Aidan Savage and his wife Alexandria, Andre Camilleri and our son in law Gregori Daratrazanoff. We're sorry for taking you so far away from home but we were curious as to what you were and wished you to be safe from those pursuing you." Melinda stood dumbfounded at a severe loss for words. A mountain range in the middle of Europe? She felt as though Raven might as well as slapped her across the face.

"Romania?" Melinda repeated trying to grasp the word as it rolled astonished from her tongue, "I…I need to get home…I have to go…" The witch's eyes darted from Destiny to these other people. Destiny cringed wincing at the full onslaught of emotions riveting through the room. Empathy was new to her and cause uncontrollable side effects if it mounted to such a scale that her cousin could no longer cope. The best thing to do would be to get her back home to her Auntie Phoebe who could help her. The additional stress wasn't helping.

"We don't want to hurt you Melinda, let us help you," Raven persuaded softly, her round blue eyes wide and expressive of her sympathy, "I know how difficult it is to be sensitive to everyone's emotions the way she is. I can help her if you let me." Melinda shook her head doubtfully raising her hands again. A trap; this could just be another trap. You couldn't trust anyone sometimes, for all she knew this could be ploy to get Destiny's powers and even if it wasn't Melinda couldn't make a decision regarding her cousins wellbeing lest she make the wrong one and cause dire consequences.

"No you don't. Stay back!" Melinda shouted desperately waving her hand causing the nearby lamp to combust into flames, "I can kill you all if I want to. Stay away from me and let us go! I have to get her home!" Mikhail waved a hand noncommittally at the burning pyre that had once been a lamp. Instantly the flames ceased burning and melted away into nothing leaving the lamp untouched and unaffected by Melinda's powers.

"Melinda, please sit down. We promise you can trust us and if you don't then by all means incinerate us on the spot," Mikhail said with a good natured smile. Melinda lowered her hands feeling her resistance crumble as she flattered the man with one last defiant glare.

"I can if I want!"

"Warning taken," Raven grinned cheerfully. Melinda collapsed into the sofa wearily stroking Destiny's hair fondly as her cousin rested her head on her shoulder causing chestnut locks to tickle her exposed skin. Truth be known she felt very stupid and foolish for threatening death to perfect strangers. Not everyone in the magic community was evil but sometimes she forgot - sometimes she just couldn't lower her guard the way some of her cousins did. Better witches than her had died from being deceived and hoodwinked into thinking the enemy were really friends until they found themselves dying due to a ceremonial dagger wedged between their shoulder blades. Trust was a commodity not to be taken lightly.

"I'm sorry…it's just sometimes it's difficult to know who to trust," Melinda confessed apologetically as she interlocked her fingers with Destiny's allowing her cousin to fill her being with the calmness and peace she desperately sought turning her away from chaos and confusion. "I dunno if you can do it but it would be real great of you if you could sorta shield your emotions. Des is sensitive."

"This may surprise you little one but we already are," Gregori intoned eyeing Destiny speculatively, "I've never seen somebody with such strong psychic powers."

"She only got the gift of empathy recently, she still can't fully control it," Melinda admitted, "When she gets used to it she'll be able to ignore emotions at her own will but if emotions are too strong or sudden it can still upset her." Privately she knew how much her cousin wrestled with this power that had only made itself known three weeks previous. It didn't come as much of a surprise with Phoebe already being a highly powerful witch with empathy but it would take time for Destiny to adjust to it which was why she relied on having her mother close to help. Being part cupid also did nothing aid the process of adaptation as it made her more vulnerable to peoples inner feelings.

"You speak as though she was not born with it…she can control it?" Aidan enquired.

"She will do eventually, she gets it from her mom my Auntie Phoebe."

"Hang on a second!" Alexandria blurted out in shock, "Are we talking about Phoebe Halliwell as in Ask Phoebe? She's psychic?" A small amused smile tugged at Melinda's lips. Psychic was one way of putting it, she wondered how most of her Aunt's fan base would react if they found their heroine was one of the most powerful witches to ever exist? Probably start a whole new fan mania circulating around her.

"Yeah, she's a witch. Do you want me to get you an autograph?" Melinda offered fighting back laughter at the cowed look on Alexandria's face.

"A witch?" Mikhail inserted quickly with sincerity in his tone, "Can you please correct us in your definition of witch?" Melinda blinked; they were obvious creatures of the supernatural realm yet they'd never heard of a witch before? Under what rock had these people being hiding under for the past ten centuries? Even leprechauns knew what witches were and they were fat little men who travelled by rainbow for heavens sake!

"You know…a witch? Person born with innate magical ability? Can do spells…potions…has powers? Protects innocents? That sort of thing…how can you not know what a witch is?" Melinda said incredulously at their lack of knowledge.

"We apologise for our ignorance," Mikhail murmured pensively as he gazed intently from Melinda to her cousin, "We just assumed you were exceptionally strong psychics. Forgive us, can you clarify for us exactly what is it witches are capable of?" Melinda eyed him warily feeling small alarm bells jingle in her minds eye. She didn't like this situation at all and although she was dying to correct their assumptions and explain exactly what she was she knew she had to step carefully. Never open your mouth recklessly however after some internal debating it seemed that one way or another they would find out what a witch was - her telling them would only speed up the process.

"That would depend on the witch," Melinda said slowly, "Each of us are unique and have different capabilities depending on the strength of our powers. If you don't mind me asking though, what exactly are you all if you are not vampires?" Fair was fair after all, she'd answered them as honestly as she possibly could so it only seemed fair that they return the favour.

"We are Carpathians," André answered truthfully, "We are immortal and of the earth." Melinda swallowed nervously trying not to look at him but instead she chose to stare at the laminated floor and the patterns of the wood. His voice was smooth and seemed to wrap itself in her mind warm and pure making her think of his eyes. She shuddered, the thought of entertaining such notions made her want to orb for the hills however before he could continue with his explanations everyone was abruptly silent as Destiny jerked upright and inhaled.

"Des? Des?" Melinda called frantically jumping off the couch to kneel in front of her older cousin. Destiny's eyes were wide and empty and her body quaked as she grabbed Melinda's hand. A premonition, the Carpathian's made move towards her but Melinda waved out an arm to stop them. "Don't! She's having a premonition, if you interrupt her then she won't know what's going to happen!" She turned back to Destiny feeling vague fear clench at her viciously. "Destiny? What is it? What's wrong?"

Destiny exhaled slowly closing her eyes as she attuned herself into her vision, "A man…he's old…so old now after so many centuries of waiting hidden for his chance. He wants us…I can see him in a dark place looking at you…oh God Mel, he wants our blood!" After delivering her proclamation out of stress of mind and body Destiny gave a small shudder before she went limp tumbling forwards into Melinda awaiting arms like a heavy leaden rag doll.

"Xavier," Muttered Mikhail. Melinda dismissed the remark initially as she shook her cousin feeling terror seize her in it's brutal claw. Finally she stood up hauling Destiny's lifeless arm around her shoulder so she could better support her cousin's weight.

"I have to go, look I'm sorry I threatened to kill you but I need to get home now! I have too…I have to t-tell my Mom and let Auntie Phoebe know…and…and look I just need to go!" Melinda said shakily feeling as though somebody had just punched her in the gut. Taking a deep breath in she tried to summon what remained of her tattered courage as she faced them. If they lifted the barrier she could get home and get back to safety and sanity. The manor was the only place she'd feel safe now, she badly needed some aspect of comfort no matter how small.

"No. You will stay here, where I can protect you," André ordered. There was no mistaking that tone either, it was a prediction made and set in stone as rigidly with no reprimand or excuse. Melinda glanced up feeling her heart drum in a frenzy as she took a step back feeling her legs press against the couch. Taking in those harsh black eyes with raw heated possessive inclinations tore her in two with one part wishing to run and the other longing to stay.

"N-No…I will go!" Melinda managed to protest just as a familiar voice of determination rang in her head. She felt her heart lighten upon recognising the words being said and the voice saying them. Strangely she was sure the Carpathian's could hear them too as they looked at her doubtfully as white lights began to cluster around her body in a halo.

"_Blood to blood I summon thee. Blood to blood return to me." _

Melinda closed her eyes feeling her body float away weightlessly into atoms. Something tugged at her almost trapping her to remain but the strong commanding voice of her mother won through and she coughed as she felt her weight smash into ancient wooden floorboards. Regaining her breath she listened to the frantic voices calling out around her as arms instantly sprang forward to help her up.

Prudence Melinda Halliwell was home.

* * *

**Carpathians? I wonder if they exist in the Book of Shadows? Anyway Melinda has to explain what happened as the 'Charmed Ones' try to decipher Destiny's premonition meanwhile André is understandably a bit take aback by his lifemate as he returns to San Francisco. Chapters might start getting a bit longer now - also Melinda's 18th Birthday approaches!**

**Somehow I don't think it'll be a nice quiet one.**

**R&R **

**Daydreamer!x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Charm **

_Chapter Four _

**Meet the Family **

* * *

"Are you okay? Thank God! I've been trying to summon you since yesterday! Are you okay sweetie?"

Melinda felt warmth and relief flood through her as she sank into her mother's arms. Fatigue and weariness almost overcame her but despite her exhaustion she was just terribly glad to be home. She felt as though she never wanted to move from the manor attic again with its familiar clouds of dust bunnies and mismatched furniture and boxes upon boxes of old clothes and family possessions. Sunlight flowed in through the stained glass windows creating patterns of rainbows over the walls while her parents grouped around her anxiously and Phoebe made an instant dive for Destiny who was slumped on the floor.

"Yesterday? How long have we been gone?" Melinda mumbled, pulling away from her mother as Wyatt promptly seized her into an over enthusiastic bear hug that nearly sent her ribs cracking. Next came Chris who was slightly more sensitive and gentle with his embrace before he promptly began to scan her vitals going into automatic med-student mode. Ever since he had enrolled in med-school Chris had became obsessed with everybody's wellbeing - despite his knack for healing he still felt the need to whine about doctors' appointments and health checks.

"Since yesterday night," Leo supplied filling in his daughter, "We've been worried sick. Everyone's been orbing around the place looking for the two of you." Melinda could tell her father had probably been going with them out of pure determination and had obviously not slept - large bags showed under his eyes while her mother looked ready to drop.

"We heard your call," Chris reassured, "And we tried to answer but we couldn't figure out where you were. We tried scrying but got nothing; where were you?" Melinda shivered, feeling more than a bit disorientated as she sat down on one of the old musty sofa's playing bait to the dust bunnies in the corners. She watched anxiously as her Auntie Paige loomed over Destiny, her hands glowing with healing light as they basked over her older cousin's skin.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Melinda asked anxiously.

"Well there's no physical damage although she's got one hell of a headache. Maybe just a lie down and some painkillers," Paige said standing up brushing the dust off her impeccable blue jeans. Phoebe, who had been waiting with baited breath, let loose a relieved sigh as she glanced up apologetically at Melinda and Piper.

"I'm just going to get home okay? Coop is with the others, they'll want to know…I just want her home safely okay?" Phoebe said excusing herself brushing some of her dark hair from her face. Piper nodded and Henry went to stand next to his Aunt and cousin. He placed a gentle hand on Phoebe's shoulders and they vanished in a flurry of glowing pale blue lights. Once they were gone, all that remained in the rapidly crowding attic was her parents, brothers, Auntie Paige and the twins.

Melinda tried to collect herself but inside she felt fragmented and overcome with weariness. She rubbed the temples of her forehead, taking advantage of the silence as each person pondered their collective thoughts until finally Piper took a seat next to her daughter. Grateful for the support, Melinda leaned against her mother's strength allowing the oldest of the 'Charmed Ones' to run her fingers through her daughters similarly colored ebony hair. Closing her eyes, she fought against the images of a smouldering dark gaze. Tears trickled down her cheeks as an invisible dam broke in her heavy chest.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're home now; nothing's going to hurt you here," Piper soothed kissing her forehead gently, "It'll be okay…just tell us what happened and we'll get them alright? I promise nothing is going to hurt you Melinda." Not one to doubt her mother's sincerity she still felt her body wrench with heavy unjustifiable sobs that she couldn't quite place. Nothing horrific had happened; she had not been taken by demons and tortured, but she still couldn't shake the trapped feeling inside that something had forced freedom from her and replaced it with a leaden weight sinking her further and further.

"I…they took me…they didn't even do anything! I'm being stupid. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I just can't…I can't think…she had a premonition and now I'm so scared Mom," Melinda cried, feeling her throat ache with a lump rising and falling in synchrony with her sobs. Instantly, she felt somebody take her hand and she looked up into a pair of warm green eyes as another hand brushed some of the messy strands of brown hair from them. Warmth filled her entire body and a sensation of hope and light fought against the dead weight of the knoll of dread by dispersing the cloud of despair and sadness, allowing some clarity in her mind.

"Nothing is going to hurt you," Christopher reassured, "Auntie Phoebe's premonitions aren't always set in stone; they only happen so we can change them for the better. Now that we know what's going to happen, we can stop it from coming to pass." Melinda nodded shakily although she felt the edges of the darkness return when Chris took his hand away taking away with him the healing aura. Swallowing the lump, she tried to take in a few deep breathes before speaking again.

"When I came to I was in this big house…they'd put me in another room so I cast an invisibility spell to hide myself," Melinda said slowly retracing her memories as she voiced each aspect of her journey. "I went downstairs…there were like a big group of them. Aidan, Alexandria …Mikhail…Gregori, Raven and André," As she listed each name she felt there voices and faces pass her mind by. Shaking her head she felt those dark eyes burn her internally and instinctively she reached out and grabbed Chris hand again to try and ward them off.

"What's wrong? Melinda?" Wyatt demanded anxiously.

"Nothing…it's just that name…it reminds me of him," Melinda shivered feeling chills creep down her spine one by one as she spoke again quickly wanting to avert the conversation, "Des was on the couch passed out so we had a conversation telepathically and I decided to attack but they anticipated it. I threatened them, they told me to sit down. Told me they were good. Told me they weren't vampires so I listened and told them what a witch was…then Des had a premonition and you summoned us and that's the end." She closed her eyes and winced knowing this would nowhere near satisfy her parents or her family. They needed to know everything about the premonition and who they were.

"Come on Mel," Paige said softly, "There's more to it than that and you know it."

"Fine! They said they were Carpathians, one of them wouldn't take his goddamn eyes off me and they live in Romania !" Melinda snapped feeling her temper spark as she attempted to rise to her feet but was forced back down by Piper who glanced over at Leo inquiringly.

"_Carpathians_? Please tell me you've heard of them?" Leo shook his head and Melinda felt her heart sink a notch. True it had been years since her father had ceased being a whitelighter or angel but his knowledge was usually unfathomable when it came to all creatures bright and magical. If he didn't know about them there must be something severely wrong.

"I could orb up and ask? Or we could check the Book?" suggested Paige hopefully referring to her ability to orb up into the world beyond to beg audiences with the Elders or archangels of the world. Piper sighed inhaling deeply before her eyes fluttered up with a look of calm determination.

"Right, Paige orb up and ask. Wyatt, Chris check the Book of Shadows and see exactly what you can find out about these guys. The rest of you come with me downstairs because I want to know about this premonition!" Piper said mustering all the conviction she had into that tone. The wheels were set in motion as her older brothers surrounded the book, opening it and flipping through page after page while the twins obediently trotted downstairs. Reluctantly, Melinda graced her feet and moved from the attic down the many flights of stairs noting some of the photographs in place on the wall proudly displaying particular moments during their childhood and adolescence. It was a wealth of treasured memories never to be forgotten such as 'Melinda's first day of school' or Chris graduating from High school or Wyatt with his school soccer team. Her strapping older brother with his broad shoulders and towering height had the right build for sports and used to enjoy excelling at them on a regular basis.

Somehow Melinda wondered how she had managed to get to seventeen without being sectioned or going insane. The stress of balancing two dual lifestyles admittedly left her with a serious split in her personality - there was Melinda the awkward, shy, self-conscious teenager and Melinda the Witch, heir to the legacy of the Charmed Ones destined to spend her life battling evil in the name of good. The two clashed often - with as much power as she possessed she struggled to keep up the façade of 'normal' openly preferring magic school where she didn't have to hide her powers to High school where she was a 'nobody.' At least at Magic school she was somebody. Sometimes she wondered if there was even a point in her attending High school - she was destined to be a witch anyway so why would she need a career? Oh yeah - because she had to live in the "real world" too and that required her not being a lazy bum surviving by leeching off her relatives. Hence why she had seriously considered going into teaching - she could teach at Magic school and teach at "regular kids'" school.

Just so long as she didn't confuse classroom notes or anything. Or a demon didn't come crashing through the walls threatening to eat the children…on the other hand maybe she'd just open up a business which let her have flexible hours so she wouldn't be required to come out with the excuse - "Sorry Mrs. Winters but there's an upper level demon in my attic, could you cover that class for me?"

When they reached the open space down the stairs under the antique crystal chandelier where the rustic yellow walls were laden with portraits and more photographs while the old rugs were spread across the laminated floor, Melinda sat down on one of the couches while Penny and Pandora sat tentatively on either side of her with identical pale faces and icy blue eyes. Brown hair flowed to their shoulders but Penelope's hair held a vivid red hair band while Pandora had hers free and messy. Piper sat down opposite and Melinda knew that she would have to confess about the premonition despite her overwhelming desire to ignore it and pretend it hadn't happened.

"Destiny thinks that there is a man after our blood. According to her, he had me chained up in a cave and I heard one of the Carpathian's call him Xavier," Melinda admitted bluntly wishing to have it over with. "I don't think they're going to give up. I think they'll keep looking for me and I'm scared…I don't want them finding me Mom; I just feel really edgy and…and I…I don't know what to do." How long could she keep herself cloaked when those creatures had eternity? They would find her; they would hunt her as relentlessly as the demons. She wished she had never said anything about her powers or being a witch because she had given far too much away.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay," Piper said, "Nothing is going to get you. I promise, even if they come hunting they won't be finding anything got it? Look at me missy, nothing is getting in here without my permission you got it?" Piper demanded and Melinda nodded demurely as Penelope wrapped an arm around her older cousin.

"You could stay at our place Mel," Penny offered brightly, "We've got Ben and Jerry's plus we could have an all night movie marathon. You could have Pan's bed and she could sleep on the floor!" Melinda smiled shakily and nodded feeling a bit more comforted by the idea of having an all night sleepover with her cousins. She really didn't want to be alone right now, but if she was marked for torture was it right to endanger her cousins? On the other hand she really needed some traces of normality and security.

"I think that's a good idea," Piper reinforced, "Look honey it's not the first time we've had premonitions about you and it probably won't be last. All you need to know is that it's being taken care of so just focus on your birthday. I'll let you have the club for the party if you want." Melinda perked up suddenly feeling an emotion other than dreaded fear - complete surprise! She had been arguing for weeks with her mother about have P3 as a venue for her eighteenth but Piper had droned on about underage drinking afraid about damaging the reputation of her prestigious club.

"Really?" Melinda said her mouth agape in wonderment, "Oh my God yes! Thank you so much!" She didn't even know if she knew enough people to fill the club out but if word got out at her high school that there was a party in an actual club then teenagers from all over San Francisco would flock to P3. She could invite everyone from her class at both of her schools magical and otherwise and surely the rest would sort itself out. Grinning avidly she grabbed a hold of Pandora and Penelope as she disappeared in a shower of blue lights orbing over to her Aunties house before her mother could change her mind.

"Wait! Hold on a second no underage-! Oh forget it!" Piper snapped exasperatedly at the thin air occupying the space where Melinda had once been sitting.

* * *

"Okay so she's a witch that can blow up objects and shoot lightening from her fingertips…great, well this should be interesting for- ouch!" Savannah cringed as one of her baby girls decided to give her stomach a good kick. With her due date rapidly approaching she was starting to feel like a whale, her belly so big she was unable to see her toes waddling around the place. The joys of pregnancy; Savannah was beginning to get impatient wanting nothing more than to simply hold her babies in her arms but knowing she still had another four weeks of continual worry before than moment would come. She'd already been pondering names - there were so many she couldn't decide on just one.

" Savannah ?" Gregori asked sharply as he was instantly at her side.

"Kicking," Savannah explained through a pained smile, "Anyway I want to hear more about wonder witch. I can't believe Ask Phoebe is a witch or Piper…I used to stop by her restaurant sometimes with the crew. They always said the food was good, but still witches? All I can think of is black cats and broomsticks." Flickering through her life mate's memories this wasn't quite true of what she saw; instead, she witnessed a frightened teenager panicking on the spot swaying between blowing them all up and listening to them. Glancing over at Alexandria the blond woman nodded looking equally as amazed.

"I once wrote into her column," She admitted going pink in the face, "It was after my parents died and I was struggling to look after Joshua. Her advice really helped. You'd think people would notice though. I mean Phoebe's face is plastered all over the city and Piper is well known in the business circles. Although…there was a lot of strange stuff now I think about it…"

"What sort of things?" Raven asked curiously. The five of them had been sitting in the front room of the Prince's home only hours before Melinda Halliwell had threatened to blow them all up before vanishing in a cascade of golden lights. Shortly afterwards André had disappeared into the forests adapting to the form of a wolf prowling in the shadows trying to deal with the situation his life mate was in and her grave predicament regarding Xavier. Aidan was with him offering the fellow male hunter some guidance and reassurance to albeit his soul which wavered tediously on the line between Carpathian and Vampire. All attention was now focused on Alexandria who had lived her entire human life in San Francisco .

"Nothing really," Alexandria said awkwardly not used to such limelight and still trying to adjust to being surrounded by so many ancients which intimidated her slightly, "Just that my Mom used to go to the same high school as them and she only remembers there being three Halliwell sisters; Prue, Piper and Phoebe yet when Prue died they suddenly found out they had another sister Paige. I guess my Mom thought it was a bit odd…that and it was never really very clear about how Prue died…I think there was an investigation but nobody was ever named."

"It would be more likely to suggest then that Prue died from something other than human causes," Mikhail murmured worriedly, "I am more concerned about the fact that Xavier wants them. It's obvious they wield some amount of power but if he gets to them then we have failed not only André but people who we may ally with. I think we should get to San Francisco and present ourselves to them as soon as possible. I know that is what André is wishing to do and I'm going to have to use all my effort to stop him from leaving at this moment." Savannah considered her fathers words carefully and deducted that this was most likely the most plausible explanation for the premature death of Prudence Halliwell, however upon hearing his Prince's plan Gregori was not as enthusiastic.

"No Mikhail. If Xavier is involved, you are not going anywhere near them," Gregori ordered harshly glaring at his father-in-law, "I am sure Aidan and the Troubadours will be more than willing to handle the situation. It is important you remain here." Although he didn't add it, Savannah was quite confident the remainder of the sentence would have been, _"So I can keep an eye on you." _In her current condition, travelling was out of the question meaning that for the foreseeable future Savannah and Gregori would have to remain in the Carpathian Mountains . This meant that her father would also be forced to remain, since she was fairly positive that Gregori would never allow the Prince to travel into any area known to be on Xavier alert without his second in command to protect him.

Unsurprisingly, Mikhail was less than impressed with his son-in-law's deductions.

"I think I can manage without use of a babysitter _son_," Mikhail retorted as Raven and Savannah simultaneously rolled their eyes, "I will not place any of my people in a danger that I would not therefore face myself. Besides, she is young, just a child and I cannot imagine her parents would be happy to give up to our protection without having first met me. I want to reassure them personally." Normally, after some reluctance and more bickering, Gregori would eventually settle for this providing he could accompany his Prince. However, now the circumstances were different - Savannah hated being a burden in this way.

"_You cannot be responsible for your father's stupidity," _Gregori quickly reassured her mentally, _"You are carrying the future of our race, our children. Of course I will not leave you now. I want to finally see the pair that will change our life." _Savannah smiled touching her stomach as another kick crippled through her body. Indeed she had a feeling that these particular little girls would no doubt find all sorts of ways to provoke their father to madness. Already one of them seemed to be determined to have her father running in circles.

"We cannot afford to take such a risk with you Mikhail. Your son has not yet entered the world. Unless you want Savannah juggling the responsibilities of being both leader and mother then you will remain here. I trust Aidan can see that things operate smoothly," Gregori said firmly. Mikhail shook his head and Raven sighed, seizing the chance at adding another reason, Gregori swiftly inserted another excuse, "Do you not want to see your first grandchildren?"

" Savannah 's not due for four weeks…we'll be back by then won't we?" Raven said doubtfully biting her lower lip as her large blue eyes looked anxiously up at Mikhail. If looks could kill Gregori would have been powder on the walls as the 'Dark One' smirked quite content that Raven would not budge from the country if she thought she wouldn't be there to help her daughter through giving birth.

"Of course we will sivamet," Mikhail reassured before turning to Gregori, "I am going

Gregori. You will remain here and do your duty to Savannah and for once let me worry about doing a duty to our people. You've earned the right to stay at peace in this happy time for you both. I am sure Aidan and your brothers will see that no harm comes to us as unnecessary as it is." He spoke with such authority that for once Gregori made no retort but contented himself with growling beneath his breath; that was until Savannah took his hand and placed it on her ample stomach allowing him to feel as one of the twins kicked vigorously.

"_My father is right, Gregori. Just enjoy this time with me. Soon we will have them in our arms," _Savannah communed gently. Although she was concerned for her parents she had enough faith in her life mate's relatives to know they wouldn't let a hair on their heads be harmed let alone much else. If they ensured the help of the witches then maybe even Xavier would grow into a dark memory. It was a pity though; she would have liked to have met the witch who could blow things up with a flick of a finger. _"Perhaps she will be good for our people at reminding them of a woman's powers."_

"_As if any of us needed reminding when we have you so near." _Gregori replied wearily.

* * *

The forest was a paramount of noise. Tiny movements of insects buried deep within the soil, the small quick movements of smaller animals dashing through the undergrowth, the larger yet more refined motions of predators following their prey. Of birds chirping in the branches, of the wind rustling through the leaves, the crunch of the undergrowth, the trickle of the stream. None of these noises were unfamiliar but it felt as though he was hearing them for the first time.

Who knew how many layers the lullaby of a river had? Who could have guessed that each small movement joined the chorus of a mighty symphony? How had he walked ignorant of all this majesty? How to explain the deep startling emerald of the leaves or the way the silvery white moonlight played on the inky blue surface of the lake?

The smells, the scents, the sights, the sounds, the sensations. All of them threatened to overwhelm his mind throwing him into chaos. Even in the body of a wolf there was no peace from the aching inside, the desire for the sweet intoxication of her blood. It haunted him; the smell and flavour as it trickled down his throat better than all the human wine in the world. Sweet, rich and wholesome, so addictive it was almost like a drug calling him in. No matter how he tried to escape it was ever present in the back of his mind along with the potent need for her skin against his, for the taste of her mouth, the sound of her moans, for everything she was. She was perfection; the power she emanated did nothing to sate this reckless destructive desire only to increase it.

He slipped through the trees, weaving in and out of the forest aware of being watched closed by. Aidan Savage had once been a childhood friend and André was not ignorant of his purpose in following him. Sliding gracefully into his true form he stood aloft beneath a canopy of leaves shrouded in moonlight. It did not take long for Aidan to join him, his blond hair pale like gold in the silvery light as he approached André openly.

"You suffer with and without her," Aidan murmured knowledgably.

"This is torture," André said not surprised to find blood dripping down his forehead as a mark of sweat. The rolling in his gut was agonizing. Every sense was sharper including his sense of pain as anguish clenched him squeezing his insides. At first he had ravished actually feeling such an emotion but now it was terrible, he needed her yet she lay so many miles away separated by countries and oceans. "I will endure but for how long? I was so close to turning that had I not seen her I may have walked away."

"The Prince intends to join us in San Francisco ," Aidan remarked.

André felt something else flare - incredulity. From what he had heard Raven was at risk for a premature birth and his daughter Savannah nearing her due date. And he intended to take such a risk by endangering himself in such a way? "He is mad then," André growled.

"Perhaps, but no doubt he knows what he is doing," Aidan said in agreement gazing at the lightening sky where the first flushes of fuchsia were blushing the skyline, "The dawn is nearly upon us. We leave early tomorrow night; apparently we are travelling by plane since it is safer and swifter. We will be in San Francisco by tomorrow morning."

"The nights are getting shorter," André murmured aware that it was approaching the summer solstice. Turning towards his fellow comrade he clasped the Carpathian on the forearm in a warriors greeting. "Until tomorrow evening then my friend." With that he turned and in a single bound took the form of a dark wolf stalking through the forests.

Soon, soon it would all change.

* * *

**Okay people. This is my first - ever - beta'd chapter of fanfic done by Magicspromise89! Um - yeah my grammar's never been the best unfortunately, but while I'm in the process of mending that situation for this fiction she's gonna be my Beta so round of applause please!**

**Anyway next chapter is basically Melinda trying to focus her attentions on her upcoming 18th while being under constant supervision from her brothers. I seriously would not want to risk pissing off Wyatt or Chris - those of you who have seen Charmed will understand why. Anyway the 'Charmed Ones' also pay a "friendly" visit to Aidan's house.**

**R&R soon**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Charm**

_Chapter Five _

**Sinking Feeling **

* * *

"I've made a decision! No more wallowing and lazing about feeling like crap! I'm just going to focus on my birthday. Once I've got that out of the way, I'll panic a bit more but until then, I can't let this rule my life. Okay?"

Piper jumped upright at the bold proclamation. Her previous occupation of staring vaguely into her coffee came to an abrupt end as her youngest child bounded into the kitchen. At half past nine on a Saturday morning, Melinda was surprisingly chirpy with her tousled black and panda pajamas. Popping some toast into the toaster she sprang over and sat in the vacant seat beside her Auntie Phoebe. Melinda looked unusually bright and cheery considering the fact she was up and about before midday on a good weekend.

"Whoa, I'm feeling it." Phoebe quipped looking up at her niece, "So what's brought about this change in mood? A backfired spell maybe?" Melinda pouted crossing her arms putting on the pretence of hurt feelings. Piper ruffled her hair feeling grateful for the change in attitude. It was day three of Melinda Watch - the new duty she'd assigned to Wyatt and Chris or really the new duty they'd assigned themselves. They had dedicated themselves into becoming their little sister's personal body guards.

"No. Just fed up with sitting in my room waiting for something to happen. That and I talked to Dad and he says I shouldn't let it rule my life. So voila! I'm not going to," Melinda said stubbornly. Phoebe slung an arm around her niece and beamed brightly pooling the room in her emotions of confidence and assurance. Piper fed off of them trying to stir her mind knowing the job that would befall her this morning - cleaning the club and organizing the catering for her daughter's eighteenth which was merely three days away.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. You go get 'em! Say hi to Professor Melvin for me!" Phoebe encouraged. Melinda grinned as she snuck some toast out of the toaster, orbed out of the room in a cascade of blue lights and departed her home for Magic School where she had two advanced magic classes to occupy her morning. The young witch may have graduated from high school last month but she still had an additional year at Magic School to attend before her life in the education system both magical and otherwise would be over. The smile slid off Phoebe's face as she turned to Piper accusingly. "You're not going to tell her? Piper she has a right to know!"

The oldest sister shook her head. As far as she was concerned Melinda would be much happier if she didn't know. The knowledge she'd read from the Book of Shadows definitely confirmed her desire to keep her younger child firmly in the dark. She was just a child; she had enough issues with magic let alone with other creatures. There was no way Piper was going to let this happen to her only daughter—magic had lead them into all sorts of messes before and it had always got them out again. This time would be no different; she'd irrevocably made up her mind and now there was no changing it. Piper the Mom and Piper the Witch were resolutely decided. "No. I am not going to tell her and stop looking at me like that Phoebe! We're going to fix this tonight and my daughter is going to have the best eighteenth birthday if it kills me! You got that?"

Phoebe's expression softened somewhat. The years had taken their toll on each of them; they were fully aware that youth was no longer on their side and that middle age was only fleeting. Small lines wrinkled around Phoebe's wide brown eyes and pretty face. Thick brown hair was starting to thin as it framed her chin, however none of them were ready to retire yet. Phoebe and Paige still hadn't hit the big Five-Oh yet. Grams had kept fighting right up until the end. Sometimes age was irrelevant. It wasn't like any of them were haggard and ugly yet.

"You know I'm with you a hundred percent but Piper she should still know or this may come back to bite us in the butt." Phoebe reminded gently, "Let her have her birthday but then tell her what we know. We can keep them away for as long as possible but in the end this is her decision. If she wants us to undo the bond which I'm sure she will then we'll do it but if we take her freewill away that makes us just as bad as them." Piper swallowed feeling her temper momentarily flare - perhaps just as well she'd chosen to keep Wyatt and Chris partially in the dark. If they knew the true extent of this new species, then Piper was pretty sure that Carpathians wouldn't have to worry about their population anymore.

Her sons would pretty much decimate it.

"I know. I know. I just don't want her living her life in stress and fear; it's not fair! This isn't fair on her! Why can't the powers that be give my children a break every once in a while?" Piper fumed. Normal mothers only had to worry about if their kids could cross the road safely or if they were home on time. Of course Piper shared these worries along with the additional anxiety over which of her children had conjured the shark out of the television or if they were late getting home because they'd been abducted by demons. And now of course she had to deal with the fact that a bunch of mythical creatures wanted her daughter to join them so she could supply them with new offspring and save their souls!

"I know it sucks. At least your daughter hasn't locked herself in her apartment refusing to come out in case she turns into an emotional broadcast system," Phoebe sighed grimly.

"I thought Des had that power under control?" Piper said surprised.

"So did I, but ever since she regained consciousness her empathy has been going haywire. Whenever I go in, she beams out and it's just getting really confusing. That and Hope got sent home from school for biting somebody." Piper smiled sympathetically. If she had a dollar for every time a member of their family had locked themselves in the basement then she would be a rich woman. Last month it had been Henry due to his new power hearing the thoughts of individuals. That had really driven the teenager to despair as he was unable to close out the thoughts of others and had to deal with their ideals clouding his head.

"Well I've got to go and meet up with the band at their rehearsal and then I've got to go talk to the suppliers about non alcoholic beverages," Piper said wearily standing up.

"Good luck. Meet you at seven?"

"Seven? Sundown isn't until 9:30." Piper corrected.

"Yeah but maybe if we get there a little early something might jog my precognition. It would be useful to know what we're up against as opposed to three paragraphs of nondescript cryptic mumbo-jumbo." Phoebe mentioned helpfully. Piper nodded and picked up her car keys on the way out of the kitchen. One thing was for sure - at least tonight she'd be able to vent some of her frustrations as opposed to blowing up the sleazy supplier who refused to acknowledge the fact that she was happily married.

"See you then. Make sure Paige isn't late!"

* * *

"The door! Marie, the door is going!"

Marie laid down the empty plates as she navigated her way past the numerous amounts of dog toys. The doorbell was ringing loudly throughout the large manor house promptly setting off Baron. The massive dog sat at the door with his tail thumping on the ground like drums pounding while Joshua stood eagerly. Ruffling her charge's golden locks, she unlatched the door. She hadn't been expecting anyone to arrive since Aidan had given her no prior warning; however, with the two Carpathians asleep deep within the earth and none of the safeguards announcing any sort of ill intent, she supposed it could be something perfectly ordinary.

"Josh, hold Baron back dear," Marie instructed. The twelve year old obeyed and wrapped his arms around Baron's neck to restrain the over excitable mutt from pouncing playfully on any unsuspecting visitor. Upon opening the door she blinked startled to find herself staring at three police officers. The first was a big burly man in uniform sporting a thick moustache. The other two flanked him--a female with blond hair tied back in a ponytail and a gangly male with glasses.

"Is this the residence of Aidan and Alexandria Savage?" The moustached one asked.

"Yes." Marie said tentatively, "I'm the housekeeper Marie. I'm afraid the master of the house is out at present."

"I'm Inspector Morse and this is…Sergeant Holmes and Lieutenant Morris," He continued. Marie nodded feeling her cautious instincts arouse. After a lifetime of enduring repeated attempts on Aidan's life she had developed a sixth sense for deception. However with the sun still high and Aidan sleeping like the dead there was little choice in the matter. In any case, the badges declaring them as members of the San Francisco Police Force appeared to be legit. "May we come in? We need to talk to you about a few things and we have a warrant." A flimsy piece of paper was waved under her nose. Seeing little other option she stood aside allowing them entrance.

"Is something wrong?" Marie asked before glancing worriedly at Joshua. "Joshua, could

you go take Baron outside? Stefan is doing the garden and he could probably do with some help." The housekeeper had been expecting some protest from the child but mercifully the prospect of helping out with the garden seemed to appeal to him more than staring at the police, for the blond-headed preteen trotted out the door with his beloved dog. Leading her unwanted guests through the spacious hall, she led them inside one of the smaller lounges with wide open windows looking out over the garden. The high arched ceilings and pastel colored walls gave the cozy room an open-aired feel while a pale couch was placed in front of a coffee table. There was a small modern electronic fireplace also with framed photographs on the mantelpiece, mostly displaying a growing Joshua.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about," The blonde woman said glancing around the room. "We just need to speak to them concerning a case we're working on. You don't know when they'll be back do you?" There was a knowing look in those blue eyes as they pierced Marie's own. _They knew. _Whoever they were, Marie was positive now that they knew something. Uneasily her eyes turned towards the open window towards the sun. It was barely seven o'clock on a summer evening. It would be an hour at least until the sun was low enough for Aidan to rise at full strength.

"At sunset," Marie said uncomfortably. The three senior officers each took seats on the couch.

"Then we shall just have to wait." The gangly one said simply.

* * *

"And if we take Montague's third theory into account then according to the fourth law established by Master Luther in 1778 magical teleportation should be possible for any practitioner of the magical arts. Do we therefore agree or disagree with this principle taking into account the given research on the field? That is your assignment for this week. At least five pages on my desk by Wednesday's lesson." There was a chorus of groans from the assembled students as their teacher in Magical history, Professor Melvin, assigned them another torturous essay. Melinda was among them as she plopped her head into her arms feeling her small bubble of happiness burst abruptly.

"And might I add that if I should find any evidence of magical interference then the perpetrator will face five detentions with me in my office after class!" Melvin added as an extra resort. Professor Melvin was a tall beaky man wearing an elaborate black cloak over his immaculate bottle green suit. His grey hair was parted into a side fringe to cover up his residing hairline. Out of every teacher she had ever had magical or otherwise Melvin took classroom work to a whole new level. For that very reason he was also the teacher she despised the most.

"Class is dismissed." Professor Melvin said with an extra flourish of his cloak. Suddenly there was an almighty grinding of chairs and hum of chatter as each student packed up their scrolls into their bags. Melinda carelessly shoved some of her textbooks into her vivid purple bag and stood up like the rest of her fellow classmates. Unlike at her mortal high school where she could have been invisible for all intents and purposes, here at her Magical one she was known for two reasons. One she was the daughter of a Charmed One, and two, she was the headmaster's daughter. Those reasons combined with her powers made her well known throughout the school.

"Actually I have an announcement!" Melinda called confidently.

Another reason why she loved Magic school was because at her normal mortal high school she would never have had the confidence to just stand up and yell out the way she could here. She felt comfortable here, certain enough that her voice would be heard amongst the multitude of her small class of fifteen. Instantly the class turned towards her giving her their undivided attention. "It's my eighteenth birthday on Monday and I'm throwing a party at my Mom's club P3. You're all invited…just spread the word and make sure that you keep the magic to a minimum. Okay?"

Feeling elated after two solid hours of pure boredom she smiled nervously before slinging her bag on her back stepping out of the massive classroom into the equally astounding and impressive hallways with a bounce in her step. High arched ceilings stretched on endlessly like the inner walls of a cathedral illuminated by a soft yellow glow like sunlight. Intricate patterns were woven into the stone floors while doors appeared in odd and random places. She supposed it was almost like a description straight from the pages of Harry Potter only minus the poltergeist and odd teaching methods. Although, Professor Helena _was_ inclined to curse her pupils into bizarre animals.

There were only two places in the world where she felt completely safe and secure—at home in her bedroom and at Magic school. Both places were nigh impenetrable and both places were familiar and homely. That was why she was in no rush to return home where there lay so much doubt and fear. As much as she had tried to avert her mind, the dark shadows of chilling fear lingered and she couldn't fight the images of being chained to a stone slab before a wrinkling hideous man. Neither could she escape those dark onyx eyes burning into her and setting her insides alight. Shivering she hugged her arms around herself and almost screamed as a bright shower of blue orbs caught her unaware and her older brother Chris materialized.

"Don't do that to me! Are you trying to kill me?" Melinda shrieked smacking her brother on the arm.

"Actually I'm trying to do the opposite. Mom's out so you're coming back to New York with me." Chris stated firmly leaving no argument in those green eyes. Melinda stood dumbly for a few seconds trying to grasp this concept before crossing her arms stubbornly. Chris had moved to New York last month in order to gain some space and to strike his own path in the world. As much as Melinda usually enjoyed visiting the Big Apple and touring it with her older brother if Mom was out, that meant she was most likely out demon hunting, which was most likely related to Destiny's premonition.

"No! I don't want Mom getting herself killed over me!" Melinda protested guiltily.

"Mom's faced worse, plus she has Auntie Phoebe and Auntie Paige with her for the power of three. You, however, are the target which means that you are pretty much stuck with either Wyatt or me until this whole thing blows over. It's either a night at a Broadway show with me or an evening in watching soccer with Wyatt. Your choice, Mel," Chris said with equal determination. When it came to family Chris could sometimes be a little neurotic to say the least. However, she'd much rather go to New York than spend the night in watching soccer.

"Fine!" Melinda growled in defeat.

"Hey! I've got Ben and Jerry's in the freezer! Come on, we'll have fun. I promise." Chris vowed offering out a hand to his little sister. Reluctantly Melinda smiled accepting the hand feeling her body melt away in a pool of warmth. She didn't have a favorite where her brothers were concerned because she relied on them both for different things. With Chris, she could talk about books and listen to advice whereas with Wyatt, she could always rely on him to cheer her up and take her out everywhere. Plus Wyatt understood most of the issues she had regarding her powers due to the enormity of his own.

Even though she was balancing on a thin rope, she would never pass up a night in with her family and the greatest love affair of her life with Monsieur's Ben and Jerry. Especially if such luxuries came in the Cookie Dough variety.

Sometimes it was nice just to focus on the simple luxuries of life rather than the grand design.

* * *

André knew something was wrong the instant he broke free from the earths embrace.

"_Marie is worried. There are three police agents in my lounge claiming to wish to see me." _Aidan's voice rang in his mind a warning. André drank in the warm air allowing the breeze to tumble through his long black locks bringing with it the scent of blood. Clearly Aidan felt strongly that all was not right with these people in his home. André too found it far too coincidental that the moment they arrive back in San Francisco , three mysterious strangers claiming to be officers of the law arrived at their doorstep. As he attempted to invade their minds, André realized the officers had strong mental blocks. He pondered this as he slipped through the front door of the other Carpathians' home where he quickly found Aidan, Alexandria , Mikhail, Julian, Dayan, Barrack and Darius.

"_I think it is time we introduce ourselves," _Mikhail said mentally, _"Aidan will want to greet these guests. I sense no evil surrounding them, but I will advise caution. It is just as well Raven is with Desari, Corrine, Syndil and Tempest." _The heavily pregnant life mate to their Prince had taken refuge with these women at the temporary home of the Dark Troubadours. Guarded by two leopards and many intricate weavings of safeguards, the females were safe from harm. Each of the assembled males had gone through great lengths to ensure this before leaving them. Especially since Tempest was also with child.

André disliked this situation. He was not used to operating with others of his kind let alone taking orders, but he complied out of respect for Mikhail. He would never follow someone whom he did not first respect and he appreciated the risks being undertaken in the security of his life mate. Yet, he knew instinctively that Melinda was not in the city. As feeble as their blood bond was, he was certain he would sense her nearby but he did not. She had been removed and stolen from him and the very thought made his blood boil with the desire for swift merciless revenge. His skin itched as he followed Aidan towards the lounge. An aging woman scuttled out of the room - Marie.

"Well it's about time!"

Not exactly the first words he expected to hear as they entered the room. The three police officers standing in front of the fireplace looked oddly out of place. There was something strange in the way they held themselves…almost like they were uncomfortable in their own skin. The male with the moustache was folding his arms and eyeing them darkly with loathing deep in those eyes. A moment later and there was a cascade of small white lights sparkling on their skin melting away the disguise to leave something else in its place.

Almost instantly he knew exactly who they were.

"Hi. We need to have a little chat."

Three women stood before them. The middle one who stood in place of the moustached man was shorter than the other two with long black hair tumbling down her back. There was a certain familiarity around the eyes and the shape of the face that left him in little doubt as to who she was. She held herself confidently as though she was used to having such conversations although there was a furious wrath contained in that scathing glare. Next to her on the right there stood another woman with chin length brown hair and honey-colored eyes narrowed at them in curiosity and caution while on the left was a younger woman with burgundy-colored hair and fair skin looking suspiciously at them.

"It is custom that usually upon entering a persons house the guests introduce themselves," Aidan said placing himself securely in front of Alexandria . The middle woman's lips curved into a sardonic smile.

"Oh no. We'll be conducting this little interview, although if you want names try Halliwell. I don't know exactly what sort of species you things are but in my world people usually don't go abducting other people's daughters," Piper Halliwell said scathingly her words slicing through the air like steel. André had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from shooting out a flaming retort. How dare she question his authority over his life mate! Mother she may be but hardly a good one if she allowed her child to end up in such a dangerous situation in the first place.

"Okay, no wonder Destiny passed out. I'm getting a migraine and they've only been here for ten seconds!" Phoebe exclaimed. "By the way, I'm getting a hell of a lot of anger from him." André felt mildly surprised as he realized that the advice columnist's words were directed at him. Piper gave a bitter sort of laugh and made a quick gesture with her hands. A few of them jumped as the lamp behind them suddenly combusted spraying wooden shards everywhere - or at least it might have had said shards not been frozen in mid air.

"Anger huh? You see the funny thing is I too get pissed off really well. Especially when it concerns my little girl who hasn't even turned eighteen yet, so if you think you're angry then you are nothing compared to me! Glad to get your attention huh?" Piper snapped. Mikhail stepped forward in an attempt to mediate and perhaps to sooth the witch's fury somehow. For the first time in centuries André was speechless unable to come up with anything to say. Not even eighteen? Just a child…a mere infant…he had known her to be young but _seventeen_?

"We understand you may have some difficulties but we assure you we only desire peace between us. Perhaps if you would allow us to explain ourselves better?" Mikhail suggested his voice eloquent and gentle enough to sooth a volcano. Piper however did not seem to appreciate this particular quality as her eyes flashed towards Mikhail. Paige rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of - "He did not just say that."

"Explain? Explain how you want my child to hook up with that creature? He's what - nine hundred years old? It's perversion! She's just a child and she has too much going for her! I don't care what pretty words you put in front of it mister! I don't give a crap about how you dress it up; my daughter was not put on this earth to end up as a breeding horse for some dying out species! She has a greater destiny, she is more than that!" Shouted Piper enraged and incensed beyond reason "Do you think I raised her for eighteen years, loved her, watched her grow up only to auction her off to some vampire wannabe? You have no idea!"

"Piper, calm down just a little bit before you blow this whole place apart!" Paige interjected quickly.

Aidan opened his mouth however Piper once again got there quicker.

"Don't even try it! Either you stay away and let us deal with Xavier or I swear you won't have to worry about the survival of your species because there won't be a species to save!" Piper shouted her voice breaking emotionally. The threat crashed through the air like a tsunami as it rolled around in his mind. Darius's mouth moved into a harsh line as he stood forward menacingly.

"You would judge and condemn us before you even give us a chance," Snarled the furious Daratranzanoff brother.

"If you think that you can challenge Xavier alone then you are a fool," Aidan said coolly.

"Foolish? Listen pal we've been destroying demons for years. You name it and we've seen it so one little mage isn't going to scare us. We protect innocents; that is what we do." Phoebe said resolutely.

"And technically since you people turn into vampires or whatever it is you turn into, if we destroy you then there will be no more vampires. So technically, we'd be saving innocents." Paige added. André felt his blood chill at this particularly ruthless brand of logic.

"If you come anywhere near Melinda or Destiny or any of them then you can be sure that you will pay for it every single day for the rest of your lives." Piper warned as tears of anger streamed down her cheeks. Holding out her hand it was grasped by Paige and Phoebe and then in a sudden mirage of shining pale blue and bright white lights they vanished into the heavens, leaving behind them nothing but silence. The shards from the lamp scattered and fell to the floor while everybody remained quiet as though a storm had passed leaving nothing but the silence.

André stared at the empty space where they had once stood.

If they thought they would ever scare him off, then they were sorely wrong.

* * *

**Once again this was edited by Magicspromise! xx Thank you.**

**Anyway I figured Piper would be the very overprotective sort and after reading about three paragraphs in the Book of Shadows she'd be willing to form all sorts of judgements about the Carpathians and really who can blame her? Obviously André is not gonna give up as we see in the next chapter. Melinda's 18th birthday dawns bright and clear...at least to begin with anyway. Soon though she's dealing with all sorts of messes including demons, vampires and a badly backfired spell. **

**R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Charm**

_Chapter Six _

**Happy Returns **

* * *

"_One more night and one more time…"_

"_Thanks for the memories!" _Chanted back the crowd.

Melinda gave her dress a final tug as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror of the P3 office. Outside, the floor trembled with the force of the music that blared out of the massive speakers. The loud rowdy singing of adolescents and adults alike filled a club now packed to the brim. She doubted she even knew half of the people here, but then it was a party at a club; people would turn up from her school just for the hell of it. That, and the opportunity to spike the punch. Many of them were friends of the family - Wyatt's old soccer team, Chris's university buddies, Destiny's college roommates, and Faith's friends. The atmosphere was electric though and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Now, the new eighteen-year-old scrutinized her reflection carefully. She had been dragged around most of the malls in San Francisco yesterday by an overly enthusiastic Phoebe desperate to get her niece the best dress possible. Melinda had settled on a midnight blue number that crisscrossed over her shoulders with a bodice that flared out into a knee length skirt. To complete the ensemble she added killer heels, a silver pendant, black kohl and sparkly blue gloss to decorate her eyes. In contrast, Destiny had unleashed herself with her hair flowing with angel curls. Aside from her aching feet where several blisters had formed, Melinda felt fabulous and smiled as she twirled to watch the skirt flare.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd find you in here."

Melinda turned around as Piper entered the office. Her mother looked oddly pensive as she walked forwards dressed in a soft onyx business suit. "Hi. Is everything alright?" If she was about to get a lecture about the spiked punch then she didn't want to know. Piper shook her head gesturing towards the burgundy couch where she sat down.

"Come sit. I just wanted to have a little talk with you." Piper said. Melinda obliged and sat down next to her mother. She felt her heart dive as she met her mother's intense gaze. Was this about the premonition? All night she'd been trying to close her mind to it, to him. Maybe the spiked punch would help. Piper withdrew a small box from her handbag - a green jewelry box. "I wanted to give you this. It belonged to your Auntie Prue and I think she'd want you to have it." She opened the box to reveal a delicate silver bracelet with intricate links and a single flawless pendant engraved with the name _Prue_.

"I…I can't accept this," Melinda said picking it up gingerly. Of course she knew she would, but she said it nonetheless to appear polite. "Thank you!" She was well aware of how much this meant to her mother. All her life she had grown up hearing tales of her courageous Aunt who had died before even Wyatt was born--murdered by the personal assassin of the Source of all Evil. Presenting her wrist at her mother's request, she felt the cold metal touch her skin as it was clipped around her forearm.

"I know it's been coming for a while now, but I just can't believe my little baby is all grown up. Next you'll be moving out, getting a job and doing all kinds of stuff," Piper sighed wrapping her arm around her daughter and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Go on. Go and enjoy the party. You deserve it." Melinda smiled, kissing her Mom on the cheek before she stood up to open the door. Before she got the chance however, the door flung open in front of her, revealing a tall blond woman.

"I am so sorry I'm late!"

"Billie!" Melinda shouted jumping into her foster Aunt's arms. Thirty-eight-year-old Billie Jenkins was a powerful witch once under the supervision of the 'Charmed Ones.' Her long blond hair was tied in a loose ponytail and in her pale gold dress, she was dressed to impress. She was also holding a large sparkly pink parcel which she quickly pushed into Melinda's hands.

"I got delayed with the babysitter. You look lovely sweetie. Wow that's some party out there!" Billie said glancing behind her at the cheering crowd.

"One which I should be getting back to. They're bringing out the cake in five." Melinda beamed delightedly before skipping out the door bypassing her family. If the punch was spiked then she definitely wanted to try some of it before anybody noticed. The door swung shut behind her leaving the two older witches by themselves. Once Billie was confident Melinda was out of earshot amongst the thundering cries and chants of the crowd, she turned to face her old mentor.

"You said it was an emergency. So when are we gonna kick this thing off? I've got to be back by midnight." Billie said. As she stood folding her arms, a shower of vivid lights streamed into the room revealing Paige. Piper sighed as she watched the space that was previously occupied by Melinda. After nearly thirty years as a witch she knew when to go with her instincts; and after Phoebe's premonition, she knew action would have to be taken. That's why she'd called upon Billie - it would look suspicious if all three of Melinda's aunts went missing. Besides, she wanted to make sure her club was still intact by the end of the night. Paige, wearing flat blue shoes and a matching blue blouse over a black skirt, shuffled over beside her older sister.

"I've got the spell here," Paige said waving around a piece of white paper. The three of them stood in front of the mirror with Billie leaning over Piper's shoulder so she could see the writing. Taking a deep breath, Piper braced herself before chanting in synch with the other two.

_In order to deceive the ones of earth_

_Until they can prove their worth_

_We ask for the faces of the ones we cherish_

_In order to make their love for them perish._

No sooner had the last words left their lips did Piper find herself staring at the reflection of her daughter. Holding her hands aloft, she watched as Prue's bracelet gleamed in the office light while behind her Billie twirled in the form of Faith. Piper shivered. On one hand she felt younger than she had in years, but on the other hand…there was something eerily disturbing about inhabiting your daughters body. All the hormones were starting to cloud her head not mention that it was a bit unnerving to suddenly be a completely different person.

"Okay," Paige, or rather Destiny said. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"_Are you quite confident about this?"_

André didn't even bother dignifying Aidan with a reply. Confidence didn't come into it; he was going to talk to his life mate tonight and that was a fact engraved upon stone. Tonight was her eighteenth birthday, and it was being held in a public venue. There was little the witches could do unless they were willing to reveal themselves in public. Somehow he doubted that possibility. She was of age now and it was his right. There could be no hesitation and there was none. She fascinated him on so many levels - he wanted to know everything but most of all he needed her safe - from demons, from her family and from herself.

The neon sign of the club P3 blazed, lighting up the entire street. He could smell alcohol, sweat and blood radiating from inside. Music poured out along with the shouts and voices of a hundred teenagers, bathing the street and thumping in his sensitive ears. He growled; this was utterly inappropriate for a young female's birthday. When their females came of age, they had a ball not a rave made up of crazed youths. This was going to change; he was going to put a stop to this. Andre felt a hand on his shoulder and he recognized the scents behind him as belonging to Aidan Savage and Mikhail.

"_Keep your temper or you will terrify her," _Commanded Mikhail. André inhaled slowly trying to swallow some of his rage. A part of him - the part boiling over with vengeful wrath - wanted to rip Piper Halliwell limb from limb. How dare she threaten his species in such a way! She had not even given them a chance before she dealt out threats - threats which Mikhail was concerned about. Could these people potentially destroy their kind? It was obviously not a risk the Prince was willing to take and there had been much debate among everyone as to how to handle this problem. It all resulted in one solution: they needed to talk to the Halliwells, and the only means to do that was through convincing Melinda.

"Melinda! Wait up, I need to give you something!" André turned in rapt attention. The nightclub doors were propelled open as Melinda Halliwell stumbled out of them followed by a young girl with shoulder length coco color hair. Andre considered them for a moment, feeling unsettled. She looked beautiful in her midnight dress and silver jewelry but there was something wrong. The girl following her looked about sixteen and could be considered pretty with round rosy cheeks and shining brown eyes dressed in a shimmering lilac prom dress. Again the door was opened to reveal the same girl from a few days ago - Destiny in heels with a mini skirt and a deep red strapless top with her hair done on a braid.

She was beautiful. Beautiful in the same way an astounding painting is beautiful but it wasn't quite real. There was something missing. Despite urgings not to, he walked forward into the light and watched as her blue eyes widened in supposed fear. There wasn't any fear though - the rhythm of her heart jolted for a moment in surprise before returning to normal. No smell of sweat, no aura of terror, just simple Melinda standing there mirrored by her two cousins. Alone in the darkened street under the glowing light of the neon sign, there was silence as each party considered the other with a growing tension that knives could not cut.

At least there was silence until…

" Crystals ! Circle!" Yelled Destiny.

André instinctively attempted to dissolve into mist but collided agonizingly with a dazzling array of white light. It threw him to the ground and electric currents washed over his body. Behind him, he heard noises of disdain, and Aidan and Mikhail were flung to the ground after attempting the same maneuver. Regaining his feet, the furious male glanced down at the crystals which were somehow encasing them in a shining barrier of translucent white light. Melinda folded her arms and he watched with sickening familiarity as her facial features blurred and changed. In her place now stood Piper Halliwell flanked by Paige and another woman with blond hair wearing a golden dress.

"You didn't seriously think we wouldn't anticipate this?" Piper taunted. "My sister can see into the future pal and she saw this one coming a mile off."

"_It is some sort of barrier. It seems we underestimated their strength." _Mikhail communicated, sounding torn between curiosity and fascination. André, on the other hand, was starting to think that if by some miracle he actually got close enough to his own mate to touch her, he would make sure that this stubborn, irritating, interfering witch would never get anywhere near them.

"We merely wish to speak with you," Mikhail said calmly and encouragingly. "We understand you may be somewhat angered at us, but what we desire is peace."

"With what? My daughter as the virginal sacrifice to lay on the table?" Piper retorted angrily. "Listen here! She has her entire life ahead of her! I won't let you take it away from her! I won't let you take her away from me!" There was a rising note of hysteria in her voice that earned a look of concern even from her own kin as the blond haired woman glanced between Mikhail's honest gaze and Piper's frenzied one.

"Whoa…Piper maybe we should you know…let them speak?" The blond suggested hopefully. "I mean I'm pretty sure that if they could have whisked Melinda away they would have done it by now. I think they just want to talk." Piper rounded on the younger woman with a ferocious look in her brown eyes as her hands balled into fists at her side.

André almost felt like congratulating the blond for her suggestion, but he could see that Piper was obviously running the show. It was clear that the mother would much rather have the satisfaction of blowing them up and scattering their ashes to the four corners of the globe.

"Want to talk? He bit my daughter's neck! He drank her blood and now he just wants to talk! Bullshit Billie, I don't trust him -- not as far as I can blast him," Piper cried in outrage. Billie cautiously took a step backwards, eyeing Piper like she was a dangerous animal - André was already forming the conclusion that she was. This stupid woman seemed unable to control her own temper let alone her teenage daughter. Yet somehow, he felt uneasy and uncomfortable as though he were on trial. Fortunately, Paige stepped in with a patient look on her face, well prepared to mediate between the two feuding witches.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere. Okay Piper? We get that he's a bloodsucking pervert, but we can't just vanquish them. Why don't I just orb them back to the manor and we can sort this mess out later? Mel can sleep over at my place tonight while we work this thing out," Paige said, calmly proposing a solution. André growled. _A bloodsucking pervert?_ He conceded there was a slight age gap…okay a big age gap, but among his people age meant little. As of tonight, Melinda Halliwell ceased being a child and she could now enter his care permanently. _Ridiculous humans with their preconceived notions_, he thought to himself.

"_This is not going as planned; but on the bright side, they might not kill us immediately," _Aidan communicated with an air of sarcasm.

"_I cannot say I completely disagree with them. I felt like wringing Gregori's neck after he attempted to claim Savannah when she turned eighteen. She was far too young…and she was of our kind." _Mikhail confessed. André tried to imagine how he would feel if he had a daughter…he really didn't want to sympathize with this silly ill-tempered woman, but at the same time, he could imagine the situation from her perspective. A random creature shows up and bites your teenage daughter's neck…perhaps he hadn't made the best first impression. Piper let out a low growl of exasperation before nodding.

"Fine! Keep them in the attic and make sure Melinda doesn't come back home. I don't want her near them," Piper ordered bossily. Paige rolled her eyes as she approached them, muttering a sour 'yes ma'am' under her breath. She tilted her head and with slight puzzlement and fascination, she looked up at them curiously through her deep brown eyes. Then she kneeled, touching one of the shimmering crystals with her pale digits. She closed her eyes and a slight wrinkle appeared on her brow out of concentration.

The next moment, Andre's eyes were blinded by a heavenly cascade of white and pale blue lights. He slowly felt his body dissolve as a warm sensation crept through him like hot liquid washing away his mortal form. Then, with the swiftness of a heartbeat, he felt his body reassemble as his feet connected with solid wooden floorboards.

　

* * *

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Melinda! Happy Birthday to you!" _

There was a round of applause accompanied by loud raucous cheering as Melinda leaned over her birthday cake. Piper had spared no expense in decorating the three-layered cake proudly displayed on the table almost like a wedding cake. The smooth white chocolate icing was decorated with small edible golden roses wrapped around the circumference of each layer, while silver candles were dressed on top with the elaborate swirling silver message: Happy 18th Melinda! It was the Mona Lisa of the cake world, and the aroma of chocolate was mouth-watering as the newly sprung adult pondered her wish carefully.

She looked up for a moment, taking in the large crowd staring at her expectantly. Half of the faces she didn't even recognize, but they were all there smiling, awaiting the moment when they could return to dancing under the flashing lights sipping their drinks spiked with vodka or whiskey. Gathered near the front were her actual family. She saw her tall, broad-shouldered brother Wyatt with his honey colored hair wearing a dopey grin. Next to him, her father Leo was clapping his hands looking proudly at his grown up daughter. She could spy Pandora and Penelope lingering behind Chris in their identical dresses of turquoise and gold while Faith and Destiny beamed excitedly beside Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Coop. Henry was perched near the edge of a seat with his father, Henry, sr. Everyone was there…except her Mom, Auntie Paige and Billie. Where were they?

_'More importantly, what should I wish for?',_ Melinda debated inwardly…what did she want? To get over her ex-boyfriend who she had broken up with almost a year ago? That whole disaster had plagued her for so long that she felt like she could see his ghost everywhere. She had never loved him, but three years of dating wasn't easily forgotten. What did she want? Leaning over the cake, she racked her brain for something important to wish for. World peace? No, that's what the cheesy Miss America people wished for and frankly, she felt like puking whenever she heard them say it. A demon free life? Tempting, but out of the question.

_I want to be free…' _Bending her head closer to the flickering candles, she took a deep breath in before exhaling, watching her breath cause them to blink out one by one until only a cloud of smoke remained. There was a loud round of applause and Melinda took a shy bow before dismounting from her stool. Unfortunately, this didn't go according to plan when one was wearing high heels. She fell over backwards and almost hit the floor. Luckily, Wyatt's old soccer reflexes kicked in and she found herself saved by a pair of muscular arms. Laughter echoed, and Melinda blushed and swatted Wyatt on the shoulder for having the nerve to join in.

"_Very graceful! All the elegance of a walrus." _Snorted Destiny. Melinda glowered indignantly as the loud heavy music thudded through the club. Slipping towards the bar she grabbed a glass of vodka and coke and drank some of it. Pity she wasn't in Britain or she'd be of the legal age by now. With some concern she looked at Destiny as her cousin slumped into a bar stool looking suddenly exhausted as her fingers massaged her temples.

"Is she okay?" Melinda asked her cousin Faith who was peeping over Destiny's shoulder worriedly. The younger teenager frowned causing her nose to wrinkle as she set down her drink and checked her big sister temperature. Faith was quite reliable but her mind wandered a lot - she was a bit of a scatterbrain and spent half her time typing up stories on the internet and posting them on websites. No doubt she'd probably be a famous author someday, but meanwhile she could probably do with focusing more on high school where she was flunking math and hardly bothered attending. According to Faith, mathematics was a waste of time because it was not likely to help her kill demons or write good books.

"Temperature's a little hot," Faith admitted. "She has been spending most of her time in the bathroom though. I'm actually pretty amazed she made it here considering she's been going nutty ever since she got back. Mom had to make her a potion last night just so she could sleep."

"You know I am still here!" Groaned Destiny, raking a hand through her chestnut mane.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a bit," suggested Melinda. Personally, she was relieved she was not at all gifted with empathy because she had enough turmoil juggling her own emotions and hormones let alone somebody else's. She knew there was still a possibility of her powers developing in the future but she doubted she would inherit that power. She'd love to have a shield like Wyatt's - it would come in useful for protecting herself from demons and parents.

"Where? Everybody is killing me…ah…can't they keep the love to themselves? Tell those bitches over there to stop fighting over him cause he's cheating on both of them!" snapped Destiny as she glared pointedly across the dance floor at the two arguing teenagers. The girls in question were making visual hand gestures to each other and attempting to raise their voices above the music while the love-rat looked slightly afraid. Melinda turned back around downing the rest of her drink - oh to be empathic and know all of life's soap operas.

"And this is a future cupid," sighed Faith.

"Don't get me started on those creeps," muttered Melinda. She froze though when she heard somebody familiar clearing their throat. She felt dread clench in the pit of her stomach. Feeling absolutely humiliated, she forced a smile and turned around slowly.

"Uncle Coop…hi…" Oh God could she just drop dead at that moment? It was true though! Cupids deserved to be decapitated sometimes, but it was difficult when they were your own family. Coop grinned. crossing his arms he pretended to be offended by the insult and Melinda chuckled nervously.

"I just came over to congratulate the birthday girl but if my presence is unwanted…"

"Oh no! I'm sorry…I didn't mean you…well I did but I didn't mean it like that! I just…urgh sorry, sorry, sorry!" Melinda apologized frantically. Coop laughed at his niece's embarrassment and ruffled her hair before turning to Faith. He then plucked the alcoholic beverage out of her hands much to Faith's annoyance. The younger teen pouted grumpily at having her fun ruined by her own father.

"You know nothing cures a broken heart like mending it with a new relationship," Coop implied mischievously with a twinkle in his eyes. Melinda suddenly felt extremely apprehensive like a target being lined up in front of a blind archer with a flaming arrow. The anxious smile slid off her face to be replaced with a mask of horror…he wouldn't would he? If he did, she would throttle him or sic her brothers on him! He wasn't allowed to screw around in her love life, Uncle or not. Not when she was still wanting the blood of the last love angel that had decided to use her life as its playground.

"Don't you dare!" Hissed Melinda.

"Relax!" Coop said holding his hands out. "I wouldn't dream of it. Time's the healer. How are you bee-bee? You're not looking so great," he said as he turned to his eldest daughter. Destiny mumbled an inaudible reply before slouching against her father for support. She didn't look well at all. Her skin was flushed and shiny with a layer of perspiration while there was a pained expression in her eyes and a mental agony that aspirin couldn't fix..

"Sore…," Destiny sighed tiredly. "The noise is hurting my head…"

"I think you should go home honey-bee," Coop said gently. "The manor's empty and you could lie down there. Perhaps we could get Paige to take a look at you later." Destiny nodded vaguely in agreement, but it was clear her mind was drifting elsewhere as she was logged in a mental battle against her abilities. Melinda glanced around feeling a bit stricken and slightly deflated. This was her eighteenth - the big one and she was wasting it worrying about everything as always. She was terrified about the premonition, anxious about past relationships, afraid of the future and worried about those Carpathians. Was this it? Her entire life from birth to death in a neurotic cloud of despair?

"I could take you," offered Melinda setting down her glass. "There's another twenty minutes until they start dishing out the cake." In the midst of all the noise and crowds, Melinda suddenly felt very alone and despondent. This was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life and she couldn't enjoy it properly because of her own messed up feelings. She'd tried so hard to make an effort, but now she felt tired and surprisingly drained. Perhaps a few minutes of respite to get her head together would do her some good.

"I couldn't sweetie, it's your big day," Destiny protested wearily.

"It's fine. Honestly, I wanted to go home and get some more drinks anyway. Mom's got Raspberry Margarita mix in the cabinet," Melinda lied. Destiny could probably see through her younger cousin's deception but if she did she never said anything. Destiny allowed Melinda to lead her outside. Faith followed behind them having perked up at the mention of the tequila based cocktail. Pushing through the metal door into her mother's private office, Melinda hooked hands with her two cousins and concentrated as she felt her body slowly melt away in a flurry of orbs and a halo of light.

She was aware of each cousin's presence on either side of her and their warmth radiated through her disembodied mind like gentle caresses as they followed her guide. Melinda felt them travel through the pool of heated homely sensations until her feet connected with the familiar rustic floorboards of the attic. Another safely accomplished journey completed. Feeling quite satisfied, she inhaled the perfume of dust and age that usually followed the ancient attic and stronghold of the Book of Shadows. It wasn't until she heard Faith's sharp intake of breath or heard Destiny fall to the floor that she even realized something was wrong.

Opening her eyes she stared at the sight in front of her.

And then she screamed as she took a quick recoiling step backwards, tripping over her cousin's fallen form and hitting her head painfully against the wooden floorboards. As the world faded into a bleary painful dark blur she could only wonder about two things; why the hell where they in her attic and what did they want now?

* * *

**First off I don't say this now then I'm probably the most ungrateful urchin on the planet. Everybody put your hands together for the wonderful beta with the patience of a saint - Magicspromise! Her sweat, blood and tears have brought you this grammar-perfect chapter so giver her a big hand and check out her own excellent fiction Dark Salvation!**

**The next chapter see's demons, ghosts and spells. By conjuring the dead Melinda learns of life-mates but can the bond truly be broken? And if so what are the consequences?**

**R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**


End file.
